Show Me How To Live
by Hakuna-fuckin-Matata
Summary: I have no idea how to summarize this story. But it's Glee and Faking It with many more shows in a zombie apocalypse! Who will survive? I have no idea! Many bonds will be tested and many lives will be lost. What will they do to stay alive? Give it a read? :) Main characters will start off as Amy, Dani, Lauren, and Quinn. a whole bunch of shit will go down in though. Lol
1. Chapter 1

Shit. It's been forever since I last updated or posted something. I'm so sorry ya'll. I promise I will slowly come back to updating as often as I used to when I started. Had some things go on, then writer's block, and such. I decided to work on a new fic as well cause idk. I'm me. Lol. It seems I can't finish a story before I start on a new one. Idk why but it gives me ideas faster. Lol. Anyways, I was watching mtv the other day, since I don't really watch it anymore and saw a preview for Faking It, and I found it interesting. So I watched the show on my phone and I actually REALLY liked it. Lol. Anyways, since I'm fan girling on this show and love Glee (The older seasons much more of course cause last season just pissed me off) and zombies, I decided to combine them. Lol. I just realized I like using a whole bunch of characters in my fics. Has anyone else noticed that? I'm weird and complicated like that. Lol. I'll probably add more characters from different shows but the main characters for now will be Amy and Dani.

i also had this story as a crossover but ik a lot of people dont check those out, I decided to just put it as a regular story but it is a crossover with a whole bunch of other show characters involved. Lol. And again, it will mainly be faking it and glee... And maybe the walking dead. Lol. Those will most likely be my main shows. Lol.

I'm not sure about the pairings yet but I'd appreciate it if you help me out and give me ideas of who you think would be a good pairing or if you want the usual or whatever. For now though, Dani is with Santana and they're on their way with Kurt and Rachel to Ohio for the last weeks for the glee club. But still, suggest any pairings you'd like to see. :) And it'll start where Amy, Karma, and Lauren are driving to Dallas to get the croquembouche. The Glee characters will be from season 5 because I want Dani up in this bitch! and Finn is alive cause I fucking want it that way. Lol. I'll stop my rambling for now cause then I'll keep going on and on and yeah... we don't want that. So, I hope you guys enjoy this story! Don't expect me to follow the shows' storylines because I'm not. I'm just going to start at these points of the shows because I do need to start somewhere. So yeah… Enjoy!

Before I forget, each chapter will be of one show each. So I'll start with Faking It. The next chapter will be Glee, and vice versa until the meet together. Sound good? Shit it better because that's how I'm writing it. Lol.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Havin' A Bad Day<span>**

_"Why don't you go with Lauren to Dallas to pick up the croquembouche tomorrow?" Amy and Lauren both snapped their heads up and looked at each other in offense. Right as they started arguing on why that wouldn't work out, Farrah simply shook her head and walked out, saying, "I'm the bride."_

Now here she was, sitting on the passenger side with a pissed off Lauren on the wheel and a nervous Karma on the back. They were currently stuck in traffic and Lauren had just finished blaming Amy for being stuck on traffic and not leaving earlier. How she actually did as her mother told her? She wasn't sure herself. It was probably all that pleading Karma did the night before to keep her mother happy. "So…" Karma started. Amy sighed as she took a glance to her step sister and saw her take a deep breath. "How about we play 20 questions?" Karma asked. Before Amy could turn her offer down, Karma leaned forward, giving her a pleading smile with those puppy eyes. Amy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, fine." She said. She felt Karma lean back with a jump to her seat. After a few seconds of thinking, Amy smiled and leaned her head on the head rest, looking forward. "Got one." Karma then sat up straight and began humming in though. "Is it… someone you hate?" She asked. Amy nodded and hummed a 'mhm' in agreement. "Mathew McConaughey!" Karma answered sure of herself. Amy shook her head, letting out a small hum, telling Karma she was wrong. "Uh… Bristol Palin." Karma tried again, sounding less sure than the first time. Amy let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head. "Come on; get your head in the game!" She said. Just then Karma jumped up from her seat, and leaned forward again. "Judi Dench!"

"Finally!" Amy said, smiling as she heard Karma cheer. She peered over at Lauren when she heard a thud and saw her step sister laying her forehead on the wheel as she mumbled. Amy glanced back and chuckled when she saw the proud look on Karma's face. Karma gave her a goofy yet adorable grin and scooted a bit, patting the spot where she was sitting just a few moments ago. Amy shook her head with a smile as she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed to the back. Lauren let out a sigh of relief as she looked up and saw the traffic finally moving again.

The three continue the ride to Dallas in silence when they come to another checkpoint. Lauren groans and leans her head on the window while Amy starts to complain about her back. Karma nudges Amy to sit up, Amy's back facing her while she rubs her hands and presses on her back. "Wow, you really got a knot right here." Karma says, adding more pressure on that spot. Amy closes her eyes as she lets herself enjoy the massage and lets out a soft hum. Lauren looks at them in annoyance through the rearview mirror and rolls her eyes at them. "You two can stop acting like lesbians now, okay? I know the truth." She says grossed out. Amy's eyes snap open at this and she glances back at Karma before meeting Lauren's eyes on the mirror. "We're not acting like lesbians. We're acting like best friends." She says, more to herself than to Lauren. She sees Lauren roll her eyes through the mirror and narrows her eyes.

"Please, I was worried you were gonna ask me to crawl back there and join you for a threesome." Lauren says. Both Amy and Karma look at each other before looking at Lauren in disgust. "Ew." Karma comments, while Amy rolls her eyes. "You wish." She says. A few seconds of silence go by when Amy suddenly turns to look at Karma in excitement. "Ooh! Okay, thinking of a person." She says. Before Karma can start asking questions, Lauren cuts her off. "Not fucking 20 questions again!" She snaps, slamming her head on the wheel again. Amy huffs out a breath but smiles when she feels Karma lean her head on her back. She looked out the window and noticed a few people coming out of their cars.

"What's going on?" She asked, sitting up and putting the window down to hear the people who were outside. "Amy?" Karma asked, putting a hand on Amy's shoulder. Amy only stuck her head out of the window and looked behind and then ahead of them. She couldn't see much since people were walking that way but that didn't stop her. She suddenly climbed out of the car and stood on the roof of Lauren's car, earning herself some yelling from said girl but ignored her.

Her eyes widened when she saw that there was a checkpoint. The checkpoint didn't surprise her though. What really surprised her was the amount of police that were there and poison control and army soldiers. She looked around and saw that the farthest lane to her left was moving quicker than the others. She quickly jumped down and went back into the car, looking worried. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Lauren yelled at her. Instead, Amy ignored her and took the gear off from park and put it on drive. "Get to the lane on the far left. It's the quickest. There's something wrong. There's a whole bunch of police and not just that but there's a fucking poison control tent and soldiers." She explained. Karma looked at her wide eyed while Lauren looked slightly more worried than irritated. "What do you mean?" Lauren asked, doing as she was told. "I don't know. What the hell do I look like? Just hurry up and get to the lane." Amy snapped.

Seeing how serious and worried Amy looked, Lauren decided to just shut up and do as she was told. Amy looked out and saw how some people were getting upset and slowly losing their patience. She looked back to Karma, who was looking scared as she looked at some people getting louder. She gave her best friend a reassuring smile and turned her attention to what was going on outside. "Lock all the doors, Lauren... And roll the windows up. We'll roll them down once we're at the front." Amy suggested. Neither of the girls questioned Amy as they did as they were told.

The three sat in silence, watching some people walking forward and others coming back angered or scared. Amy looked at her best friend and then her step sister. She noticed both girls were getting scared due to the people's moods changing for the worse. She took a deep breath and reached for Karma's hand and gave Lauren a comforting smile. She was scared and worried about what was going on but she figured at least one of them should try to stay calm and cool minded as possible in case it was something serious. After a few minutes, they finally reached the front of the checkpoint and a soldier approached the girls' car. Amy rolled down her window and the soldier walked over to her side. "Uh, hey, what's going on here sir?" Amy asked a bit unsure. The soldier ignored her and called over one of the poison control specialist. "Ma'am, could you and your two friends step out of the vehicle please? We need to run a quick blood test. There's been an incident and we need to make sure you ladies aren't infected. You'll be free to go if you're clear. If you're not, we will ask you to go back to where you came from." The soldier said, taking the girls to one of the tents. Karma started looking scared and took Amy's hand for comfort as they walked to the tent. Lauren, however, stopped looking scared and looked angered by the soldier. "Excuse me? Infected from what?! Do we look sick to you? I don't think so! Now, you will let us pass, so we can get the croquembouche I ordered for my step mother's bridal shower tomorrow!" She snapped. The soldier ignored her as he pushed her into the tent with the other two girls.

Inside the tent, there were a few nurses getting a few syringes ready. Amy, not wanting to see what would happen if she fought, decided to just go with it and pulled Lauren closer to her, Karma still holding her hand. "Shut the hell up Lauren! They have guns! Obviously, they're not kidding. Now stay quiet and let them draw some blood from you so we can get your stupid croquer-thing." Amy hissed. Lauren rolled her eyes as she pulled her sunglasses on her head. "It's a croquembouche!" She snapped back, but finally taking a seat on one of the chairs. Amy motioned for Karma to take a seat while Amy sat between both girls. The nurses went to each girl, checking their vital signs first before taking their arms. "Okay, can you try to be careful and not make it hurt? I'm not really a fan of needles really." Karma said, getting nervous at the large needle. The nurse gave her a soft smile and nodded as she quickly and carefully stuck the needle in and drew some blood. She then pulled the needle out and removed it, putting the blood in a tube. "That was it? You don't need more blood?" Karma asked surprised. Amy couldn't help the chuckle as she saw the relief on her best friend's face while Lauren rolled her eyes.

"No, that's it. We just need a small sample to test if you're infected or not." The nurse said, handing the three tubes to the poison control specialist. The man took them and headed out of the tent. "If you ladies could wait a few minutes for the result, you can stay here or go back to your car." One of the nurses said. The girls looked between each other and agreed to go back to their car. "Excuse me miss?" Amy said just as she was leaving the tent. The nurse looked up at her and waited for Amy to continue. "I know you said you're just checking to see if we're infected or not, but of what?" She asked. She saw the nurse share a look with the other two nurses before they went further in the tent. "It's classified. Now, if you could please head back to your car. Your results will be done shortly." The nurse quickly said and darted out.

Amy looked thoughtful as she went back to the car, where Karma and Lauren were already waiting for her. "What took you so long?" Karma asked her. Amy shook her head as they got back in the car. "I wanted to know what it was they were checking us for." She said, still in thought. Lauren rolled her eyes at her and rose an eyebrow. "Well? Did they tell you why they're checking us?" She asked impatiently. Amy snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head. Lauren only rolled her eyes and leaned back in her place. They waited a few minutes when the poison control specialist and the nurse came to them. "Well it looks like you guys are good to go. Sorry for all this but it's our job." The man said as he walked away. Before they could drive through the checkpoint, the nurse leaned over to Amy's window. "You girls should stay safe. From what I know, this infection we're trying to contain has gotten out of hand in some states already. You should check in on the radio. I don't know if they're saying what's going on but at least some radio station should. I suggest you don't come back. At least not this way if you guys do. Since we're doing a checkpoint here on the outskirts of Austin, I'm guessing the infection is spreading faster than we thought. Just be careful ladies." The nurse said before quickly walking away. The three girls shared a confused and worried look before Lauren drove off.

After a while of silence, Karma spoke up, not being able to take the silence. "So what the hell was she talking about?" She asked. Lauren stayed quiet while Amy was lost in thought. After a few moments Amy finally answered, "We should call our parents. Ask them to check the news. Turn the radio on Lauren." Amy suggested, pulling out her phone. She tried calling her mother a few times but didn't get an answer. "Dammit, why isn't she answering?!" She asked herself in frustration. Lauren snorted at her and said, "I don't know, maybe she's busy with her bridal shower for tomorrow?"

"Karma, call your parents." She said, ignoring the sarcastic tone in Lauren's voice. Karma nodded and pulled her phone out. She dialed her father's number two times before she got an answer. "Hey dad! I was wond-" She was cut off by her father's rushed and out of breath voice. "Honey! Karma, sweetie, where are you? Is Amy with you? Where are you girls?" He asked. Amy furrowed her eyebrows while Karma gave her a confused look.

"Uhm, yeah, she's here with me... so is Lauren. We're on our way to pick up the cake for Farrah's bridal shower in Dallas. We just left Austin, but-" "It's a croquembouche!" Lauren snapped. Amy rolled her eyes at the other blonde and looked back to Karma. "Sweetie, listen to me. There's something going on here. It's all over the news. Don't come back to Austin. Everyone here is losing their minds! Their eating each other. Make sure you three stay together and stay safe. I'll try to call you later. I have to go get your mo-" The line went dead and all three girls were looking at each other confused and worried. Lauren had pulled the car to the side of the highway. "Don't come back? How can we not go back when we have to get the croquembouche!" Lauren asked annoyed. Amy scoffed at her step sister and turned to face the other two girls better.

"What the hell did he mean by people were eating each other? That's fucking sick! Who would do that?" Amy asked. Karma only shrugged as her eyes began to glisten. Amy looked around and noticed that no other cars were on the highway. There were no cars coming from the direction of the checkpoint either. She stepped outside of the car and looked back to where the checkpoint was. She squinted her eyes to try to get a better look, and what she could see made her eyes widen in shock. She then jumped when gun shots went off. "Amy?" Karma asked, stepping out of the car. Amy only shook her head and pushed Karma back in and motioned for Lauren to keep driving. "We need to hurry up and get to Dallas. Lauren, hurry the hell up." She said, voice cracking a bit. Lauren looked confused but seeing Amy's face get so pale she stepped more on the gas. "Amy?" Karma tried again. Amy only shook her head and pushed some of her hair back. "They were shooting. Some people were attacking the soldiers and the people in the poison control." Amy said, still shaking her head and taking a deep breath as they sped down the highway to Dallas.

* * *

><p>Okay that's first chapter! Next chapter will be with the Glee crew. Each chapter will alternate until they finally meet each other. I'll probably only alternate chapters for a few of them. I don't like stalling their meet up too long. So I'll try to get that done as quickly and as soon as possible. What are your guys thoughts though? and don't forget to suggest any pairings! :) Review or pm me! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Woot woot! Another chapter hella quick! Lol. This chapter will be Glee and like I said in the summary and in the first chapter, Dani will be starting off as our main character. :) She's still with Santana here and Finn is alive! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Before You Start Your Day<span>**

"I know this is really last minute but do you want to come to Lima with me?" A nervous Santana asked. Dani rolled on her side to get a better view of her girlfriend. "What's the reason and for how long?" She mumbled, still more asleep than awake. She glanced over the Latina to look at the clock and saw it was only six in the morning. She groaned at how early it was and looked back to Santana. "The glee club lost Nationals and Coach Sue finally ended glee club. These two weeks everyone from the glee club, new and old, are going back to say their goodbyes. I already talked to Gunther for the both of us and he actually said yes. It's really important to me Dani... and I want everyone to know you're my girlfriend." Santana said. Dani pulled Santana closer to her as she listened to her speak. She knew the glee club was special to Santana. That was the one group and place that helped her be the person she is now. She kissed Santana's forehead and hugged her girlfriend closer. "Of course I'll go with you. When are we leaving and for how long?" She asked. She felt Santana's hand on her chest as the girl pushed herself up.

"Uhm... in an hour?" Santana asked cheekily. Dani looked at her surprised as the taller girl only shrugged and kissed her cheek. "Since we're going by car, the wonder twins wanted to leave early. You know them." Santana said, slipping on a pair of jeans. Dani chuckled and shook her head as she rolled off the bed and picked up her own jeans from the floor. She smirked when she saw Santana bend down to her lower drawers to pick out a shirt. Dani took advantage and went over to Santana and pressed her body against her girlfriend's. Santana let out a small yelp in surprise and giggled when Dani turned her around to kiss her lips. "I love you, you know that?" Santana said. Dani only smiled and pecked her lips again in response. "I love you more. Now hurry and get ready. I have to get some clothes packed for the next two weeks." Dani said, smacking Santana's ass. Santana only laughed at her as she slipped on her shoes. While Santana finished getting ready, Dani quickly pulled out a duffel bag and threw in some clothes. She grabbed her combat boots and slipped those on and quickly went to the bathroom to apply her daily make up and fix her hair.

Once she was done, she went back to her room to see Santana still putting make up as she looked at herself in Dani's full body mirror. "Oh my god Santana. I had to pack my clothes and still get ready to go and you're still not ready!" Dani exclaimed, shaking her head in amusement. Santana rolled her eyes as she finished putting on her mascara. "Hey, getting this hot takes time okay? You're lucky. You're already hot ass hell without having to try." Santana said. Dani chuckled and pecked the Latina's lips. Santana's pout turned into a smile as she kissed Dani back.

"You're always beautiful and hot and sexy." Dani said. She chuckled when she saw Santana blush and grabbed her bag. "Okay, let's go get your stuff and Kurt and Rachel." Dani said. Santana shook her head as she saw her girlfriend go out of her apartment forgetting something. She went into Dani's closet and took out the leather jacket Dani always wore. If the blue haired girl wasn't in her Spotlight Diner uniform, she was always wearing her leather jacket. She stood in the middle of the living room and held out the jacket, knowing Dani would come back. Not a few seconds later, Santana heard Dani from outside drop her bag. "Shit!" She exclaimed and went back to the apartment, grinning shyly when she saw the smirk on Santana's face as she held out her favorite jacket. "You know me so well." Dani said, taking the with one hand and taking Santana's hand with her other. She locked her apartment and picked her bag up again, earning herself a chuckle from Santana.

She arched an eyebrow at the taller girl as they walked to the elevator. "Only you would forget to bring your favorite jacket." Santana said. Dani shrugged her shoulders with a smile and leaned her head on Santana. They stepped out of the elevator then and headed to Santana's car. "I'll drive babe. You're not exactly the most patient driver ever. I still don't know why your parents decided to give you a car." Dani said, taking the keys from Santana. Said girl only grinned and got in the car. "I'm an awesome driver. I really don't know what you're talking about. And they gave me this amazing Escalade because my dad sold my Mercedes Benz and because I'm their princess!" Santana said innocently. Dani only chuckled as she drove to Santana's loft that she shared with Kurt and Rachel.

She stopped the car right at the front of their loft. "Just wait here. I'll hurry the twins up and get my stuff." Santana said. Dani nodded and stayed in the car. A few minutes went by and Santana still hadn't come down with Kurt and Rachel and Dani began to get bored. She turned on the radio and started searching through her channels. She groaned when none of her favorite channels weren't playing music and so she started searching through every station. "How are all the stations not playing any music at the same time!" She exclaimed in frustration. She turned the radio back off and huffed. Santana finally came down and with a pissed off Rachel and an irritated Kurt.

Dani sighed when she saw Santana pushing Rachel to the car while she was dragging both their bags. "A little help would be nice." Kurt said when Dani rolled down the window. Dani looked back to Rachel and Santana and saw them both yelling. "Wait Santana! I need to get my wig for Funny Girl! I just can't leave it!" Rachel yelled. Santana rolled her eyes and threw Rachel in with their bags. "Oh shut it Yentl. Your wig will be perfectly fine on its own. The door is locked and that's why we have security in this forsaken building. So they make sure someone doesn't steal your stupid wig." Santana yelled back. She looked at Dani and rolled her eyes when Rachel only glared at her. Dani shook her head and waited for them to get situated in the car.

"So are we ready?" She asked with an amused tone. Her day hasn't even started and Rachel and Santana were already at each other's throats. When she got a yes from everybody, she started the car and headed down the street to the freeway. The four of them stayed silent for a while, Kurt singing a few Broadway classics with Rachel. Not even an hour had passed since they got on the freeway and Santana was at her limit with the Broadway songs. "Enough! I'll turn on the radio! I'll plug in my phone! Anything for you and Lady Hummel to shut up!" Santana yelled. Rachel smiled sweetly in return while Kurt rolled his eyes. "You could just ask us to be quiet nicely, you know?" He asked.

Santana snorted and turned the radio on. Dani gave the two in the back a sympathetic smile as she watched Santana jab at the buttons furiously. "Babe, none of the stations are playing any music. I checked before you guys got in. I don't know why. Just plug in your phone." Dani said softly.

"Are you kidding me?" Santana asked, a bit irritated. Dani gave her a soft smile and looked at the road. Santana groaned and pulled out her phone and car adapter. She plugged them in and just as she was going to press play, her phone started ringing. "You gotta be shitting me." She mumbled. Dani only chuckled as she moved to the next lane. "Hey Q, what's up?" Santana said.

Rachel sat up and leaned forward over to Santana. "Is that Quinn?! Ask her if she's going to come to Lima! Tell her I said hi! Oh and ask her why hasn't sh-" "Jesus Christ Berry! Your gay is showing! Cover it up will you?" Santana said, holding her hand up, stopping Rachel. Rachel flopped back down in her seat and crossed her arms. "I'm not gay… I just wanted to know if she was going to go…" Rachel mumbled to Kurt, who only rubbed her arm soothingly. Dani couldn't help the chuckle and shook her head when Rachel tried to glare at her, only to end up being glared at by Santana.

"Sorry about that Q. Anyways, what did you say?" She asked. "I asked if you guys were driving to Lima or going by plane." Quinn answered. Santana snorted at the annoyed tone. "Well, if you must know, we're going by car. We're on our way now actually. Why do you ask?" Santana answered again with a question. She waited a few seconds for Quinn to say something. She heard Quinn curse on the other end followed by a grunt. "Do my ears deceive me or you getting some sexy times at this very moment Quinnie? Never pegged you the bold type to get on the phone while getting it on Q!" Santana joked. She scowled when Dani slapped her hand and whispered a 'be nice.'

"Whatever San. You wish I was just so you could hear me moan again huh?" Quinn retorted. Santana laughed at that and shook her head. "Anyways, why did you ask?" She asked again. "All flights are canceled. I was going to go by plane but for some strange reason all flights are cancelled. Have you guys seen the news? There's something going on and that's why they canceled the flights. Something about an infection and how their doing blood tests in certain areas to make sure they're not infected or not." Quinn explained. Santana sat up and looked more serious now.

"What do you mean an infection? Where are you right now?" She asked, sounding a bit worried but doing her best to cover it. This didn't go unnoticed by Dani though. The blue haired girl gave Santana a questioning look, while the other only shrugged and took one of Dani's hands. Santana heard Quinn curse at someone before she answered her. "I'm renting a car over here. I'm not sure though. They didn't really explain but it seems serious if their doing blood tests. Apparently if you are infected, you can't leave wherever you came from. As of now, the have checkpoints in California, Florida, Georgia, Texas, and a few other states. I'll see you and the wonder twins in Lima though." Quinn said before hanging up.

"What's wrong San?" Dani asked. Santana stayed quiet for a while before looking at Dani. "All the airports are closed." She said. She flinched when Kurt and Rachel both spoke up and loudly. "What do you mean the airports are closed?" They both said in unison. Santana rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You heard me twins. The airports are closed. Something about an infection and they can't have those who are infected out of their states. They have some checkpoints probably for like poison control or something in different states where the infection has already been exposed I guess." She explained. Dani stayed quiet while Kurt and Rachel began attacking Santana with questions that she didn't know the answers to. She suddenly turned the radio on and checked the stations again. Like the first time, no music was being played but some news were being given.

She sighed when she couldn't hear because of Rachel and Santana mainly, and so she turned the volume up a bit. Still not being able to hear, she sighed again and looked at the two girls. "Can you two shut it for a minute!" She then snapped. The car went dead silent and Dani took the opportunity to turn the volume up even more. "Well then…" Santana mumbled. Dani ignored her and put her attention to the radio.

"This is Star 98.7, and we have some vital news everyone would want to hear. The officials have finally announced that all airports will be closed. No planes will be taking flight due to some infection. We don't know much about this or what caused this, but apparently, the infection is deadly, and can be contagious. How? We still don't know but we'll let all you listeners know once we figure it out. There are a few checkpoints already spread across the US and the government is already sending more troops and poison control specialists to more places. We just learned that the made a checkpoint on the northwest part of Ohio. You heard right. The northwest part of Ohio, meaning those who live in that area or are heading that way will not be able to enter or leave. We hope things get cleared out soon. That's all we have for now. Stay tuned in case we have more news of what is going on."

The four stayed quiet as they soaked the news in. They knew things were serious if the radio stations were announcing what was going on instead of playing music. Dani ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. Her day hasn't even started and things have gotten pretty hectic already. "We can't go to Lima..." Rachel finally mumbled. Kurt looked at her in shock and worry. "But Blaine is there! So is Finn! We need to get to them!"He yelled. Dani took Santana's hand and rubbed it as she slowed down due to the traffic. "What are you thinking?" Dani asked Santana. The Latina only shook her head, lost in thought. "San, babe, you there?" Dani tried again, giving her a soft smile when Santana snapped back.

"Sorry... I was just thinking." Santana said, turning her phone on again. Dani only nodded as she gave Santana time to explain herself. She knew that when Santana was deep in thought, one had to leave her be. She sighed when she saw that the traffic wasn't moving anymore and leaned her head on the window. She smiled when she felt Santana kiss her hand and then went back to her phone. After a few minutes of silence and everyone lost in their own world, Santana cut off the silence. "Brittany said that they made a checkpoint in Massachusetts but she left before they made it. So she's on her way to Lima. Finn isn't in Lima. He had joined Puck and Sam on their road trip to California. Puck told me their stuck in Michigan though. Mercedes is with them. Quinn just texted me too, saying she's on the road already." Santana informed them. Rachel sighed in relief.

Kurt still looked troubled because of Blaine. "So, what are we gonna do if we can't get into Lima." He asked. Rachel shrugged as the two looked at Santana. Santana only shrugged and looked to Dani. "What do you think we should do Dan?" She asked. Dani hummed in thought. She knew they would ask her as she usually came up with the group ideas. She sighed as the traffic jam finally dispersed and they were on the way again. She took the next exit and stopped the car at a gas station. "I think we should meet up with Quinn. You guys said she goes to Yale, meaning she's the closest from your friends. Then we'll see from there. How's that sound? I mean, judging by what Quinn's told you and what we heard on the radio, this is something serious. So it's best if we get to many of your friends as possible." Dani explained. She waited patiently while the rest thought about her idea. They all shared a look and Santana looked back at her girlfriend with a smile. "I'll call Quinn and tell her to meet us at Riverside Park in Hartford. We can't go to Massachusetts since they have a checkpoint there." Santana explained.

They all looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Once Santana told Quinn the plan, she motioned for Dani to get back on the road. "So, Riverside Park, Hartford it is then." Dani said going to the freeway. Santana nodded and kept her phone in hand, waiting for any of their friends to let her in on what they know so far.

* * *

><p>Woot woot! Got another chapter up on the same day! Lol. next chapter we'll go back to where we left off with Faking It. Things quickly got serious over there in Texas! What will happen when Dani's gang meets up with Quinn? Ya'll know what to do! :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

woot woot! Another chapter! Got nothing much to say for now so here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Emergency<span>**

After driving for three hours straight, the girls finally reach Dallas. Everything seemed pretty normal there as if there was nothing going on. One thing for sure though is that the streets seemed less busy that usual. None of the girls shared a word on their drive their, except for Lauren, who gave her occasional grunt about how were they going to get back to Austin with the croquembouche. They parked the car in front of the bakery and stopped at the entrance. Lauren scowled when she tried to open the door, it was locked. Lauren began to panic from frustration and started to slam on the door. Amy and Karma look at each other with small smiles as they try to not burst into laughter, but fail when Lauren starts slamming on the door much harder and starts yelling.

She turns around and glares at Amy, who only chuckles at her with a smirk. "It's okay Lauren! We have to get another cake…" Karma suggested. Lauren slightly twitched from anger and turned to Karma with another glare. "For the last time, it's not a cake, it's a CROQUEMBOUCHE!" She snapped. "Reece Witherspoon, Jennifer Love Hewitt, and Halle Berry each had croquembouches at their showers! I read that Kim Kardashian served a croquembouche made of thousands of tiny croquembouches!"

Amy couldn't help the small laugh out when Lauren finished her rant. Feeling a bit bad when she saw Lauren's frustrated face, she stopped laughing. "I'm sorry. It's just that you said croquembouche like a hundred times!" She tried to reason. Lauren blankly stared at her for a while before saying, "You are a horrible person! No wonder your mother made ME the maid of honor!" She snapped just as the baker man opened the door. "Simone, you almost gave me a coronary…" Lauren cried in relief, as she went inside.

Amy stayed outside when Lauren went inside. She felt hurt that her mother didn't ask her own daughter to be her maid of honor. She looked at Karma, who was giving her a sad smile, and scoffed. "Are you kidding me? She made HER the maid of honor?! I'm her daughter!" Amy cried. Karma sighed and rubbed at Amy's arm in comfort. She motioned for Amy to go inside the bakery when Lauren yelled for them to go in. When they got in, they were expecting to see a cake that Lauren would make them carry, but instead, they were welcomed by knives, and a gun.

"What the fuck?! Lauren?" Amy asked, looking for her step sister. A man, probably Simone, finally let her go and pushed her to the other two girls. "What the hell is going on here?!" Amy cried. Simone put a finger up to his mouth, shushing her. Amy arched an eyebrow at him, waiting for any of the people inside the bakery to explain what was going on. Lauren and Karma were both hiding behind the taller blonde by now as they saw the people giving them weary looks.

"How did you girls get here?" Simone asked them, keeping a distance from the girls. Amy gave Lauren a questioning look but only received a small nudge from the girl. Amy sighed and looked back to the group of people in front of them. "We came in a car, on the highway from Austin." Amy answered in an obvious tone. The man shook his head and signaled for someone to the back. A few moments later, the person came back with a small radio. Simone turned it on and turned the volume up just a notch for them all to hear.

Karma and Lauren slightly pushed Amy forward so they could hear well. "We have more information on what is going on and why there are checkpoints being set up all over the US. There is a lethal infection that has spread across the country. We still don't know what caused it but this is the reason why the checkpoints are being set up. As of now, we know that if you're not already infected and have passed through a checkpoint, you can still be infected by receiving a bite, a scratch, or even transfer of body fluid from someone who already is. It is best if you all stay inside for now. Lock your windows and doors. Authorities have recommended for everyone to go get tested at these checkpoints if you wish to know if you are already infected or not. The following states and cities are where there are checkpoints at the moment…"

A woman turned the radio off and narrowed her eyes to the girls. "Are any of you infected?" She asked. Amy shared a look with the other two girls before turning back to the woman. "No. We came from Austin. We were just coming to pick up something my step sister ordered here and passed through one of those checkpoints. We're all clean." Amy said. The woman nodded and looked to Simone.

Simone sighed and ushered everyone inside the kitchen except for the three girls. Once they were all alone, Simone relaxed his posture and motioned for the girls to take a seat on the counter. He walked over to the windows and peeked through the blindfold before turning back to the girls. "Simone, what's going on?" Lauren finally asked. Simone scratched at his head and sat down in front of them. "We don't know. It all happened so soon. I don't even think the government knows that the infection has gotten here because there are crazy people out there." He said, nodding his head toward the door.

Karma whimpered in fear as she reached for Amy's arm. "When you say 'crazy' people, do you mean them trying to eat other people?" Amy asked. Simone's eyes went wide for a second and nodded. "How did yo-""After we passed the checkpoint, my friend tried calling her parents. They told us that the infection was already there. When we left the checkpoint… people started attacking the army and those in the poison control. Soldiers started shooting too." Amy explained. Simone nodded in understanding.

"So what are we going to do Aims?" Karma asked Amy. Amy looked over to Lauren, who looked much paler than before. "Lauren?" Amy asked, reached to shake her shoulder. Lauren only shook her head as she hugged herself. "I don't know! Why are you asking me?!" She snapped. Amy sighed and looked at Simone.

"How bad is it here?" She asked. Simone thought for a minute before shrugging. "We've had to kill a few people. When someone who's infected bites you, they don't stop." He says. Karma and Lauren give him incredulous looks while Amy looks at him in shock. "Is that the only way to really stop them?" Amy asked. Simone sighed and scratched his head again. "As far as we know, yeah. The thing is though, that they don't go down easily. You can gut at them and shoot them, but they'll get up. They don't stop until you get them in the head. Don't ask me why." He explained. Lauren felt like she was about to lose it and ran to the nearest trash can she saw. Karma felt she almost throw up as well but maintained herself.

Karma pulled on Amy's sleeve. "We need to get back to Austin… our parents are still there… so are Liam and Shane." She said. Amy only nodded as she looked worriedly to her step sister. Once Lauren composed herself, she went back to the counter. "Sorry… it's just a lot to take in." She said. Simone gave her a sympathetic smile and went to fetch her a glass of water.

"So what are we doing?" Lauren asked. Amy looked to the two girls, who were looking at her expectantly and she sighed. Why did she have to be the one to decide? She ran a hand through her hair and thanked Simone when he brought three glasses for them. "I think we should find a way back to Austin. Get what we need and who we need. Then we get the hell out of Austin and we'll figure it out from there." Amy said.

Simone shook his head when he saw the other girls agree to Amy's idea. He whistled softly and in came a young boy. He whispered something into his ear and the boy nodded before running back to the kitchen. "So you gals are gonna go back to Austin for your folks?" He asked. Amy nodded and stood up, pulling Karma and Lauren with her. He sighed as he waited for the boy to come back. "Well, if you guys are getting back on the road so soon, you should take some supplies for the road. Just in case." He said. Before Amy could question him, the boy stepped back in with two older looking boys. The small boy had a box while the other two boys were carrying a bag with what Amy could see were a few guns.

"Woah, why are you giving us guns?" She asked, stepping away when one of the boys tried to hand her the bag. Lauren wasted no time and took one bag from them while Karma took the box. She peeked inside it and saw some backed goods in there. "Just take the bag Amy!" Lauren hissed.

Simone nodded and took the other bag from the other boy and held it out for Amy to take. "We got a whole bunch of weapons already and we got the numbers in group. It's only you three and you gals are going back to get more people. You'll need them. You ladies know how to use a gun right?" He asked. Karma and Lauren both shook their heads no. Amy gave him a small nod and glanced over to Karma to see her giving her a questioning look. "My dad taught me before he left us…" She said. She then looked back to Simone and took the bag from him with a flat smile. "It'll come back to me… thanks Simone." Amy said. Simone nodded. "Good luck girls." He said. The three nodded as they headed out again. Simone peeked out through the door and saw the coast was clear for them to head to the car.

"Lauren gives me the keys. I'll open the car and pop open the trunk. Put the bags in there and quickly get in so we can hurry back to Austin." She said. Lauren didn't argue with Amy and handed her the keys. Amy took a deep breath and quickly made her way to the car. Her hands were shaking as she tried to get the car open and sighed in relief when she got the right key. She looked over to Karma and nodded. Karma nodded in return and pulled Lauren with her. Simone and one of the boys stepped outside to walk them to the car. "Try not to make too much noise. It attracts them." The boy said. Amy nodded as she opened one of the bags and grabbed a pistol from the bag. "All the pistols are loaded already except for the bigger guns. There's ammo in the bags though and a few more weapons that can come in handy for ya'll." He added. Amy nodded in appreciation and shook their hands as she quickly got in the car.

She waited for Simone and the boy to get back in the bakery before she started the car. She wasted no time in putting the car in drive and sped out of the street. As they drove through the town, the girls realized how empty the place looked and how some windows were already board up. "This is so fucking crazy." Lauren said, staring at the gun.

"I'm going to try to call my parents again. I'll call Liam too." Karma said. Amy only nodded as she drove off, ignoring a few crashed cars with a few dead bodies in them. She looked down to the gun and noticed Lauren staring at it too. "You never told me you know how to shoot." Lauren mumbled. Amy sighed and turned to get in a highway. "That's because we never bothered to get to know each other and because you enjoy pissing the shit out of me." Amy said in a bored tone.

Just as they got on the highway, Amy stomped on the breaks. "What the hell?!" Lauren exclaimed, glaring at Amy and not looking at the scene in front of them. Amy froze as she watched the scene ahead of them. It wasn't until Karma spoke up that Lauren looked ahead and gasped. In front of them was a total chaos. Many cars were crashed and flipped as some people were running while others staggered away from the flames. What shocked them most was when they saw a young man fall while another fell on top of him and bite into his shoulder. They watched in shock as the man tried to fight the infected person off but failed since another of the infected crawled from under a car and bite his leg.

More started appearing as they bit into the man, who was no longer fighting or crying for help. It wasn't until one of the infected people turned around towards them that they realized their situation. The man's jaw was snapped open and a bone on his leg was protruding from it. "Amy, you better put this car on reverse and find us another way to Austin now!" Lauren snapped, breaking Amy from her trance. Not able to find any words, Amy nodded dumbly and did as she was told. She quickly drove them away and back through the town. "Did you see that?! His bone was sticking out of his leg and he was still walking!" Karma exclaimed.

"Didn't you see his jaw?!" Lauren answered back. While both girls were yelling from fear, Amy took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. She had no idea what that person was, and if it even was a person anymore by its look, but knew one thing. They had to get to their families and get out of Texas.

* * *

><p>Well, I'd really appreciate it if you guys leave a review. I'm glad I have some Followers for this story though! I'd really love to know your thoughts though. Trust me. They help. If you're too shy to leave a review, you can just pm me! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

So I was making a list of all the different characters I'm going to involve in here... and shit... It's so many more characters than what I've used in other fics. Lol. and for those who have ready all my other stories, ya'll know I love using a lot of characters. Lol. If you guys wanna know what shows or movie characters I'm bringing in to this fic, let me know and I'll tell ya'll. Lol. Enjoy this chapter for now!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Be Concerned<strong>

"Where the hell is she?" Santana mumbled. Dani sighed as she leaned her seat back. They had gotten to Hartford about an hour ago; Quinn still wasn't at the park yet and it was already past noon. Kurt and Rachel decided to walk to a nearby store to stretch their legs and get some food for them, leaving Dani and Santana alone in the car. "Just have some patience babe. She probably ran into a whole bunch of traffic just like we did. It did take longer than what the gps said." Dani tried to reason. Santana only groaned and rolled around in her seat. The blue haired girl chuckled at her girlfriend, earning herself a pout from the girl. Shaking her head, Dani sat up and leaned over the seat, pecking Santana's lips.

Her pout immediately turning into a small smirk, as Santana kept Dani in place by grabbing the back of her neck. "Well, waiting out here while Berry and Lady Hummel get some food has its perks." She mumbled, capturing Dani's lips again. The shorter girl climbed over her seat to straddle Santana as she deepened their kiss, licking Santana's lower lip for permission. Just as Santana opened her mouth for her girlfriend, her phone began to ring. Both girls groaned as Dani slightly pulled away, but stayed straddling Santana. "Answer your phone. It could be Quinn." Dani said, laughing at the frustrated look on Santana's face. The latter only huffed in response and reached for her phone, answering once she grabbed it.

"You better be calling to tell me your already here Quinn or I'll go all Lima Heights on your ass for making me and my girlfriend wait this long and interrupting a much needed make out session." Santana threatened, making Dani roll her eyes at her. "You wouldn't hurt Quinnie, Santana! She's part of the Unholy Trinity!" Santana heard a familiar bubbly voice say. Her eyes widened and she sat up, holding Dani from her lower back to keep her from falling. "Br-Brittany? W-what the hell are you doing with Quinn? I thought you were heading to Lima?" She asked. Dani furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, wondering why Santana stuttered like that.

The Latina could hear the bubbly blonde chuckle on the other line before she heard Quinn's voice in the background. "Well I left Massachusetts a week ago to visit Quinn, and then I was going to visit you, but Mr. Shue called and told me about the glee club. So I had to go back to Massachusetts to get some more clothes and I was going to drive over there. Then there were some news going on and I got scared so I quickly left because I wanted to be home in case anything happened, but then Quinn called me today in the morning and told me what was going on, and since I wasn't too far from her, she told me to come meet her at her dorm. So now we're here and I can see you were getting some sweet lady kisses! Sorry!" Brittany quickly explained.

Santana stayed quiet as she looked dumbly at Dani. "What's wrong San?" Dani asked, wrapping her arms around Santana. The other only shrugged and gave a chuckle. "I have no idea what you just really said Britt but we'll get out right now." She said, opening the door and climbing out of the car, pulling Dani with her. Dani let out a small shriek, not expecting for that to happen and quickly put her legs on the ground when Santana stood up, but still had her arms around Santana's neck.

The Latina chuckled at Dani, earning a slap on the arm and a small pout. "So why are we out of the car?" She asked. She looked around and saw a car turn around and park in front of theirs and two blondes stepping out of it. She quirked an eyebrow when Santana squealed in excitement and ran up to the two girls; causing her to crash into them into a hug on the floor.

"Jesus Christ Santana! Get off! It's good to see you too!" Dani heard one of the blondes groan as they stayed in their hug on the floor. The other blonde only giggled and pet Santana's hair, making Dani slightly jealous. "Sanny! I've missed you so much!" She said. Dani just stood there, not knowing what to do when Kurt and Rachel finally appeared with a few bags in their hands. Both quirked an eyebrow and looked at Dani. The blue haired girl only shrugged and stood next to them.

Santana finally pulled away from the hug and stood up, fixing herself, before turning around and walking over to Dani with an embarrassed smile on her face. Dani only shook her head with a chuckle and wrapped an arm around Santana. "Is that your girlfriend Sanny?" Brittany asked, sounding a bit bummed but with a genuine smile on her face. This didn't go unnoticed by the shorter girl but Santana was oblivious as she gave Dani a small peck on her forehead and nodded. "Yeah, this is one of my best friends and my ex, Brittany babe. Britt-Britt, this is my badass and gorgeously beautiful girlfriend, Dani." Santana introduced the two. Dani could still see the slight sadness in Brittany's eyes but still gave her a smile and lifted her hand. "Hey Brittany." She said, waiting for the tall blonde to shake her hand. Instead, Brittany pulled her in for a hug. It took a few seconds before Dani reacted and hugged her back with a smile.

"Hi Dani… You're lucky to have her… I hope you guys are really happy together and wish you the best…" Brittany whispered, surprising Dani. After they pulled away, the two shared a look and gave each other in nod. Dani then looked at the other blonde who was still obviously checking her out and let a small smirk fall on her face. She nudged at Santana and motioned to Quinn, who then saw the other blonde staring at Dani. "That girl you're blatantly checking out is my girlfriend Q. …Never pegged you to for a lady lover Fabgay." Santana teased.

Dani chuckled when Quinn started blushing and stuttered over her words. "Sorry… it's just that you're really pretty. I'm trying to wonder how you ended up with Lopez over there." She teased back. Santana rolled her eyes at her and playfully pushed her. "Whatever Fabray, you're just jealous you can't have in on this again." She joked back. Dani smiled at seeing how Santana was with her friends but soon grew a bit more serious when she remembered why they were there in the first place.

"Okay, it's really nice to meet both of you, Brittany and Quinn, but we need to figure out what's going on you guys." Dani reminded. At this, Kurt finally stepped up. "That's right! When we went into a store to buy some food, there were more reports on the infection. This is something serious you guys. They just announced that Texas will be quarantined in the next twenty-four hours. The infection is spreading faster than what they thought and they've made an announcement, nationwide, to stay indoors with everything locked and closed. Apparently the infection makes people not right and they attack others, eating them." Kurt explained.

"Wanky…" Santana commented with a smirk. "Santana!" Both Dani and Quinn scolded. Santana only raised her hands in a surrendering motion and looked back at Kurt, waiting for him to continue. "We need to be careful. Apparently, if you're not infected, you can still get it if those who are, bite you, scratch you, or give some of their body floods to you." Rachel explained. The whole group went silent as they took in what Kurt and Rachel explained.

None of them really knew what to expect since they haven't seen how bad those who are infected can get. They all jumped, startled when Brittany's phone began to ring. "Oh, Sorry! Hello?" She answered chirpily. Dani and Santana sighed and looked at each other. The smaller girl pulled Santana in and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry… Nothing bad will happen to you. I'm here." Dani comforted when she saw the fear in Santana's eyes. "She's right San." Quinn whispered, standing next to the couple. Santana smiled at the two and gave Dani a kiss while she took Quinn's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

Not many people could see or read Santana's feelings like those two, and it always surprised her. "So what's the plan?" Kurt asked them. Quinn shrugged while Santana pointed at Dani. Dani only rolled her eyes as she pulled back her hair from her face again. "Why do I have to come up with all the plans? Not that I'm complaining… just curiosity is all." Dani asked. Quinn chuckled while Kurt and Rachel shrugged and pointed to Santana. Santana looked at her goofily and shrugged. "Cause in this relationship you're the planner babe." Dani rolled her eyes as she put her hands on her hips. "And what does that make you?" She asked. Santana crossed her arms on her chest with a smirk. "I'm the executer. Sounds bad ass, don't you think?" She asked. Dani chuckled while the others rolled their eyes.

Before Dani could suggest anything though, Brittany came running to them, face blank and eyes watery. Both Quinn and Santana went to Brittany's side. "What's wrong Britt? Who was that on the phone?" Quinn asked. Brittany only shook her head and hid her face on Santana's shoulder, letting out sobs.

"My mom… she said th-that Lord Tubbington is dead. She said someone tried to come inside to the house and Lord Tubbington was outside and they ate him… She also said that my sister got bit and she's bleeding a lot…" Brittany cried.

Kurt and Rachel gasped while Quinn looked wide eyed at Santana. Dani looked at them in shock as they all seemed to freeze. The only sound around them, were Brittany's cries. "What kind of sickness is this?" Kurt wondered aloud. Rachel and Quinn only shrugged while Santana comforted Brittany. The Latina looked over to Dani, who gave her a worried look, and returned it with a questioning glance. Dani then gave her a comforting smile, well, the best one she could bring up, and nodded at her as if they were having a silent conversation. Dani walked over to Santana's car and went through her bag. "Dani?" Santana questioned, gently patting Quinn, and handing Brittany over to Quinn so she could go see what her girlfriend was up to.

She walked over to her car and stood behind Dani, trying to see over her shoulder what it was the girl was looking for. "Dani, babe, what are you doing?" Dani stayed silent as she rummaged through her bag, finding the box she had somewhere in her duffel bag and pulled it out. "I never told you my dad was a cop. He always was afraid for us so he had taught all of us how to work a gun. He would always tell me to always carry it just to be safe. It's the one thing I guess I have to thank him for. He still is a D-bag for not accepting me for who I am though." She laughed bitterly as she loaded the gun.

Santana looked at her with wide eyes while Dani readied her gun. Dani put the safety on it and put it on her back, between her shirt and jeans, covering it with her jacket, and turned around looking at Santana with a very serious expression. One that Santana hasn't ever seen before. "Judging by what Brittany just said, this is some serious shit, San. As crazy as it seems, it sounds like some crazy apocalypse is starting. I'm not going to just stand and wait for someone to fix this cause by the sound of how the news are coming, it looks like the government can't contain it, and I won't let anything happen to you. So, I know Brittany means a lot to you… not just because she was your first, but because she still is your best friend, I take it you guys will want to try to get to Lima, am I right?" Dani asked.

She wasn't expecting for Santana to pull her into a tight hug and smash their lips together, but she gladly went with it. After Santana pulled away, Dani gave her a questioning look. Santana only smiled and shook her head. "I'm so lucky to have you. This is one of the many reasons why I love you so damn much." Santana said, taking Dani's hand and pulling her back to the others. By now, Brittany wasn't crying anymore but her eyes were still red and puffy and she was currently leaning on Quinn.

"So what are we going to do?" Rachel asked. Santana gave Dani a reassuring smile as she stepped up. "It's probably not the best choice, but I think we should still try to get to Lima. You guys should call your other friends who aren't and tell them to try to get there too. I know you and your friends are family to each other, and well, Santana's my family… as well as Kurt and Rachel of course… and since you're their family, I guess you're my family too." Dani said. They others all stayed quiet for a bit until Quinn finally spoke up.

"Thanks Dani, but I don't think going to Lima is necessary. Why don't we just try to come up with a rendezvous point for everyone since we're all scattered all over the country?" Quinn asked. Dani frowned and looked at Santana. "She does have a point Dani. We can just call everyone from Glee that's in Lima and tell them to try to get out and go to someplace like the Midwest." Kurt added.

Dani thought for a minute and nodded. "Okay, so we don't necessarily have to go to Lima. We just have to set a meeting point for all of us to get to. Any suggestions?" She asked. They all thought for a few minutes, figuring out what place would be ideal and that didn't have any checkpoints yet. "How about Kansas?" Brittany whispered. They all looked at each other and had the same thought. Quinn smiled and gave Brittany a squeeze. "Topeka, Kansas?" She asked in confirmation, receiving nods.

"Okay, so Kurt, call Blaine and fill him in on everything. Rachel, call Finn. Brittany, call Puckerman or Sam. I'll call Marley. Blaine and Marley can call the rest of the Glee club that's there already. Dani, you'll do the driving while Quinn follows us." Santana instructed. They all nodded and started pulling out their phones and going into Santana's and Quinn's car.

Dani started her car and started driving, with Quinn following behind, and reached for Santana's hand. "You really think it's this serious?" Santana asked her. Dani sighed and nodded with a slight frown. "You heard Brittany, San… a person ate a cat. Who does that? Not only that but they attacked her sister! I have a feeling things are just gonna get worse…" Dani said, squeezing Santana's hand as they got into the highway again.

* * *

><p>Okay so nothing too crazy went down with the Glee gang, but their already having ideas of how drastic shits gone and so they're on the move. Don't worry, their trip to Kansas won't be a smooth one. Nor will for the others for the glee gang! Next chapter will see how things are with our Faking it crew, and maybe we'll have some new character appearances... Hmm... I don't wanna spoil it and say who but I'll give ya'll a guess... it's a zombie apocalypse. What show is related to that? Lol. Anyways, I would really appreciate it if you guys left a review. I know there aren't a big double or triple digit number on followers for this story, yet, but those of you who are following, I'd really appreciate it! Thank you <strong>Lisha54 <strong>for leaving a review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

So I'm on a damn roll. Lol. Another chapter in the same week. Lol. I'm getting my old touch back. Hahaha. I'm still hoping I can get back to What Would You Do and For The Love Of A Daughter soon. Anyways, this is a Faking It chapter and things are getting crazy with them already. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ankle Biters<strong>

"Liam finally answered his phone and said he and Shane are at The Twain. My dad still won't answer his phone though and I've called him about ten times already!" Karma cried. They were just reaching the checkpoint, expecting it to still be jammed with traffic, but it wasn't. At seeing the checkpoint now, they had preferred the jammed traffic. The checkpoint was destroyed; a few tents turned over, cars flipped, and a few small fires here and there. "Oh my god…" Karma whispered.

Amy carefully drove around the cars, trying not to hit anything. "Go faster Amy…" Lauren mumbled, looking around and seeing a few bodies here and there. Amy only nodded and went a little faster but still being careful into not damaging the car. They smoothly got out of the rough part of the checkpoint when Amy stopped the car. Lauren gasped when she turned back to the front and saw a little girl crawling towards them, trying to get up. "What happened, Amy? Why'd you st- is that a little girl?!" Karma exclaimed when she leaned over to the front.

She quickly opened her door and jumped out, running towards the little girl. "Karma! Get back in the car!" Amy yelled, quickly grabbing the gun and running after her best friend. Lauren looked frightened as she stayed back in the car. "Amy! Shit…" She mumbled.

Karma kneeled down in front of the girl and tried to help her up. What Karma wasn't expecting was for the little girl to push herself on top of her, and make Karma fall on her back, with the little girl on top of her. Karma shrieked and held the girl up, away from her when the girl tried to bit her. "Amy!" She cried, pushing her head as far back into the ground while the girl above her swung her hands towards Karma, trying to reach her. "Karma!" Am y yelled, finally catching up and pulling the girl off of Karma and throwing her over her shoulder. She pulled Karma up and turned back to the little girl who was crawling towards them.

"Amy, come on! Let's go!" Karma cried, tugging at Amy's shirt to try to get her back to the car. Amy, however, just stood there looking at the girl with sadness. "Amy!" Karma tried again but Amy only shook her head. She slightly turned to look at Karma with tears ready to fall out. "We can't just leave her like this…" She whispered. Karma calmed down a bit and cupped Amy's face.

"You saw what they do, Amy… we need to go before she bites us or more of those come around. Amy, please…" Karma pleaded, pulling on Amy's shirt again. The blonde however shook her head and looked at the girl before looking back to Karma. "Go to the car, Karma. Make Lauren turn away. I'm not leaving this little girl like this…" Amy said in a strong voice. As if reading her mind, Amy shook her head and gave Karma a stern look. "You wouldn't stand seeing me like this. You know I would want you to just kill me than be sick like them…" The blonde said.

Karma reluctantly nodded and went back to the car, letting a few tears fall. Lauren tried to ask her what was wrong but Karma only shook her head as she told Lauren to try calling her father and Farrah.

Amy sighed and looked back down at the little girl who was now at her feet, scratching the leather from her boots. Amy took a deep breath and leaned down. The little girl looked up at her and Amy then noticed the dead eyes. She felt her vision get blurry as she put the gun against the little girl's head, careful with not getting bit or scratched at either. "I'm so sorry…" She whispered. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. At feeling the girl's grab her arm, Amy pulled the trigger, slightly jumping at the bang. She held her breath, slowly opening her eyes when she was sure no tears would fall. Without looking at the little girl's body, Amy stood up, and walked back to the car, ignoring Karma and Lauren's stare. She started the car again and drove off without a word, mentally thanking the other two girls for not asking her any questions.

After a long drive and finally arriving to Austin, Amy finally spoke up; causing the other two girls two jump. "Have your parents answered?" Amy quietly asked. She looked through her rearview mirror to see Karma shake her head and look down. "How about our parents?" She then asked Lauren. "My dad said they were stuck in the house." Lauren whispered.

Amy nodded and drove into their town, gasping when they realized how wrecked it had gotten and how the streets were in complete chaos. There were some people getting attacked by those who were infected while others tried to shoot at them or beat them, but that didn't stop the infected. "Holy shit…" Amy mumbled as she drove through the streets. She saw The Twain just down the road and sped the car, ignoring the cries from people who were calling from help. "Karma, where's Liam's car?" Amy asked as she stopped in front the coffee bar. Karma pointed a few cars down from them and Amy nodded. She then turned around to face the other two girls. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. I'm gonna run in there and see if Liam and Shane are okay. If they are, I'll bring them out and help them get to their car in case any of those infected people try anything. Lauren, get on the driver's seat the minute I jump out the car. If by any case I can't make it back to this car, I want you to drive to our house, get our parents, go to Karma's for her parents and get the hell out of Austin. I'll get in Liam's car and follow you if they're good to go." She ordered.

Lauren shook her head, face paler than ever as she heard more screams and gun shots. "I-I ca-can't. I can't l-leave you." Lauren stammered, getting nervous by every second. Amy sighed in frustrated and grabbed Lauren by her shoulders. "Give me two minutes. If I'm not out by two minutes, with the guys or without the, you do as I say." Amy said sternly. Lauren was about to shake her head again but didn't when she felt another hand grab her shoulder. She turned and looked at Karma giving her a reassuring smile. Lauren finally looked back at Amy and saw the determination in her step sister's eyes and finally nodded.

Amy gave her a small smile and pulled her in for a quick hug. "Remember… two minutes…" She mumbled, pulling away and kissing Karma's cheek before she pulled out her gun, and ran out of the car and into The Twain. Lauren quickly hopped over to the driver seat while Karma jumped on the passenger seat and they looked at Amy running to the coffee shop.

Amy pounded at the door a couple of times but when she got no response, she quickly looked around, dodging a man who was running down the street. She ran around the bar and prayed to God that the back entrance was unlocked. She tried opening but cursed when it was locked. She knocked on that door and called out for the two boys. When she was going to walk away, the door opened and she was quickly pulled in. "What the fuck is you-"

"Oh my god Amy, thank god it's you! We thought you were one of the infected! And is that a gun?!" Shane said, hugging Amy tightly but pulling away when he saw the gun. Amy rolled her eyes at him and took a look around to see a few people taking refuge in the coffee bar. When seeing Amy, Liam quickly stood up and walked over to her and Shane. "Amy, how'd you get here? Where's Karma? Is she with you? I tried going to her house… but, the place was turned over…." He said sadly. Amy snapped her head towards Liam with wide eyes. "What?!" She asked.

Liam only gave her a sad look with a nod. "The door was broken in and it was covered in blood. There were a few bodies in there… Her mom's body… Her dad was missing an arm…" Liam explained. Amy gagged a bit before composing herself and looked at Shane with pleading eyes, only to see him nod in confirmation with a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

She cleared her throat and pushed the tears away and looked at them a bit more serious, remembering what her mission was. She pulled both boys to the side, careful to not attraction to them from the other people hiding there. "You have your keys, Liam?" Amy asked in a hushed tone. Liam nodded and pulled his keys out to show her. She nodded and quickly walked back to the back door. "Lauren and Karma are waiting for us in Lauren's car. I'll check if it's clear to go. We have to get to your car and then follow Lauren. We need to get out of Austin… out of Texas… They're going to quarantine this place and we need to be out of the state by the time they do. We're only going to get a few essentials, fill up our gas tanks and book it out of this shit place." She said. The two boys nodded and followed after Amy.

She took a deep breath before opening the door. She poked her head out, looking around and then nodding at the boys. She cocked her gun and ran outside, the two boys right on her tail. She looked back to see Liam and Shane running into their car. Once they started their car she ran back to Lauren's car only to see a few infected walking right to her. "Fuck!" She yelled, and backpedaled a bit. She could see Lauren and Karma staring at her with wide eyes. She pointed to the car and motioned for Lauren to drive as she turned around and ran to Liam's car. "Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" She cursed. She thanked god when Liam rolled the back window and she quickly jumped in. Lauren then drove past them, not even stopping. "Hurry and follow them!" Amy yelled at Liam, closing her window again.

"Oh, right!" He said and turned the gear to drive just as one of the infected hit the window on Amy's side. Shane yelled as Liam drove off, and followed after Lauren. "So where were you guys? Karma only asked where we were and that you girls were coming for us." Liam asked, slightly narrowing his eyes as he made a sharp right just like Lauren. Amy sighed, checking her gun over and over again. "We were on our way to Dallas to pick up Lauren's cake that she ordered for my mom's shower." She answered in a sharp tone. She wasn't really fond of Liam to be exact. He was, after all, trying to get at the same girl Amy was head over heels for. Both of them were trying to win over Karma: Liam, because he thought that Karma was a lesbian and was Amy's 'girlfriend' and Amy, because she was in love with Karma and was jealous of Liam because Karma wanted to sleep with him.

Sensing the tension between the two as they were staring at each other through the rear view mirror, Shane decided to speak up. "So where are we going?" He asked. Amy was the one to break the eye contact and leaned her head on the window. "To my house. We're going to pick up my mom and Lauren's dad and get some clothes. We can check your places out afterwards." Amy said. Liam shook his head.

"We can just go to Shane's afterwards. My family might as well be gone already." He said in a monotone voice. Amy and Shane decided to drop it as they finally reached Amy's house. "Do you want us to come inside with you?" Shane asked. Amy gave him a small smile and shook her head. "We need a car ready in case we need to make a run for it." She informed them. Both boys found that reasonable enough and nodded at her. She looked at Lauren, who was parked behind her and showed her gun with a nod. Karma and Lauren both nodded as Lauren jumped out of her car, Karma taking her seat, and ran into their house with Amy behind her. Amy stopped Lauren before the smaller blonde opened the door. Lauren understood and let Amy step forward. The taller blonde slowly opened their front door and poked her head in. "Mom? Bruce?" Amy called out. When she didn't get any answer, she opened the door more and slowly stepped in, gun ready in her hands. Lauren was holding on to her shoulders from behind, standing on her tip toes to look over Amy. "Mom!" Amy tried again. She felt Lauren jump when they head a slam somewhere nearby. "Stay back Lauren..." Amy whispered, stopping before the kitchen. She slowly walked into the kitchen, raising her gun when she heard a groan and was able to look at the lower half of a body. Lauren squeaked when she heard the groan but covered her mouth when she was given a stern look from Amy.

"Mom?" Amy tried one more time before finally stepping into the kitchen and dropped her gun, causing it to go off when it landed on the floor. "Mom!" She exclaimed, kneeling in front of her mother's body. Farrah was still conscious, but barely. There was a lot of blood coming from her neck as she pressed on her wound. Lauren was by her side when she heard Amy yell. "Oh my god, Farrah! That's a lot of blood Amy! Where's my dad?" She started questioning. Amy sniffled and put her hand over where Farrah's hand was on her bloodied neck. A few seconds later, they heard footsteps coming from upstairs and into the kitchen. Amy didn't even bother looking back as she couldn't see anymore since her eyes were glistening with tears ready to fall out.

"Daddy!" Lauren exclaimed, quickly getting up to jump into her father's arms. "Lauren! Thank goodness you're alright princess! I was worried sick over the both of you!" He exclaimed. He looked over Lauren's head to see Amy didn't acknowledge him yet. He softly let go of his daughter and knelt down beside Amy, with a few towels. "Here, you have to keep pressure on the wound." He said softly. Amy ignored him as she let him put the towel over and she pressed her hand firmly on it. Farrah sputtered out some blood as she opened her eyes to see the watery eyes of her daughter. "I-I... lo-love you dar-ling..." She stammered out, coughing a bit more blood. Amy let out a choked sob before she took a deep breath and held it in.

Farrah weakly reached for her daughter's hand and held it, giving it a weak squeeze. "Have you called an ambulance?" Amy quietly asked Bruce, still looking at her mother. She heard Bruce sigh and felt a hand on her shoulder. "I tried but all the lines are busy. I can't get a call through..." He said. Amy only shrugged his hand off her shoulder as she took her mother's frail hand with both of hers. Farrah coughed up some more blood and gave them a weak smile. "I'll go tell the others to give us a few more minutes." Lauren whispered. "No, wa-wait." Farrah choked out, making Lauren turn back to the woman. Farrah lifted her other hand towards Lauren. Getting the hint, Lauren quickly kneeled down Farrah's other side and took that hand while Amy had the other. Both girls were on the brim of tears by now while Bruce tried to rub them away.

"Lauren, sweetie, I-I know how much this m...meant for y-you..to have a mother in your life again... I'm s-s-sorry I coul-couldn't stick a-around longer..." Farrah gasped. Lauren finally let out her tears and gave Farrah a sad smile as she was sobbing now. Farrah turned to Bruce, who had a few tears now and smiled at him. "Bruce, take care of our daughters... I-I lo...love y-you..." Bruce nodded wildly as he started sobbing now as well. Finally, Farrah turned to her daughter Amy, who was still holding on to her tears. Farrah let out a tearful laugh and started coughing again. Amy panicked and held her mother's head. "Don't talk anymore mom..." Amy whispered. Amy looked up when she saw Lauren stand and leave while Bruce stood up and walked near the living room. She looked back down to see her mother looking at her with sad eyes. "I'm...sorry... for not supporting y-yo-you and K-Karma... I kn-know you're strong darling... you c-can b-beat this... Take care of your sister... I love you..." Farrah said in one breathe. Amy let another choked sobbed before stopping the tears from falling.

She heard a few voices coming from the living room but couldn't make them up. Her head was going in circles as she tried to get to the fact that her mother was dead. She let a few tears before wiping them away with her sleeve. Amy stayed like that, cradling her mother's head, listening to her shallow breaths until Farrah no longer kept breathing. She looked up when she felt someone wrap their arms around her and saw a brown head. She turned around and hugged her best friend in return, hiding her face on Karma's shoulder but still not letting herself to cry. "I'm so sorry Aims... " She heard Karma cry. "Liam told me about my parents..." Amy only shuddered and hugged her tighter.

"What the fuck?" They heard Liam say, making the two girls pull apart from their embrace. They saw him looking past the girls and turned around only to freeze. Farrah's eyes were open, but they weren't alive anymore. Farrah let out a gurgled groan as she got up and looked at the kids and Bruce. "Mom?" Amy asked in hope. All she got was a growl in response and soon Farrah charged for Amy. "Mom! It's me! Amy!" Amy yelled, as she grabbed her mother's arms and pushed her back. Farrah was leaning over Amy, trying to bite at her while the young blonde held her mother back. "Oh my god! Farrah! Stop it!" Amy heard Karma and Lauren yell. All of a sudden, Farrah was off of her. Karma pulled Amy up and held on to her while Bruce and Liam held Farrah back.

"Why doesn't she remember me?" "Why is she alive? She just died!" "This doesn't make any sense!" The girls started asking. Bruce and Liam struggled as they held on to Farrah but avoiding getting bit. Shane then turned to the girls with tears in his eyes. "It's this disease that's spreading. Before things got too out of control, they reported that this virus or whatever kills you, and brings you back to life but you aren't yourself anymore." He explained. The three girls looked at him in shock and then back to Farrah when they heard her growl again. "So what the fuck are we supposed to do?!" Lauren demanded.

Amy sighed as she looked at her dead(?) mother in pain. "Shoot her in the head..." Amy mumbled. They all looked at her with wide eyes while she only looked at her mother with an emotionless expression. "You heard what Simone said... get them in the head... That's the only way to step them..." She said. Lauren cried and stood in front of Amy. "That's our mother you're talking about, Amy! You can't just shoot her!" Lauren yelled. Amy scoffed and shook her head, anger in her eyes. "MY mom, Lauren! MY Mother! Last I remembered, you didn't even like her! We need to shoot her or she'll keep trying to get us and I won't leave my mother like this! She's dead Lauren! There's no way in fucking hell that I'm just going to stand here and see my mother in this condition! I can't see her like this..." She trailed, her voice cracking at the end.

Lauren looked at Amy in shock. She looked at Karma, who was standing next to Amy, and give her a nod. Lauren let more tears fall as she finally stood aside. Amy looked at her mother, who was still struggling on Bruce's and Liam's hold as she bit into the air. Her eyes started to glisten again but she shook the tears away. She then took a step forward, gun aimed right between Farrah's eyes. For a second, Amy made eye contact with her mother. She hesitated when Farrah stopped fighting but quickly shot when Farrah growled.

Farrah's body fell limp against the guys' hold and they softly set her down. They all stared at the body for a while, unsure if Farrah would get up again. After a while of just standing there and figuring Farrah was finally dead, Amy looked at Bruce, and without warning, charged at him, surprising everyone when she pinned him against the wall. "Amy!" She heard the others call out in surprise but she ignored them as she glared at Bruce with tears in her eyes. "How the fuck could you?! How did you let her get bit?! You were supposed to keep her safe!" Amy yelled. Everyone else but Lauren stopped yelling as they figured why Amy was so mad.

Bruce only looked at her with tears in his eyes, not knowing what to say. "Amy! Leave my dad alone! It wasn't his fault. It wasn't our fault! She's gone, Amy... I'm sorry but we can't do anything about it anymore..." Lauren cried, scared that Amy would shoot her dad. Amy only grunted at her as she kept glaring at Bruce. "Amy, it's not his fault hun... but we really need to go..." That snapped Amy out of her rage, even for a minute. She slowly let go of Bruce's shirt and turned to see Karma looking at her with pleading eyes. "Please Aims... This isn't you..." Karma tried again. Amy sighed and wiped at her nose before walking out. Karma followed after her and stopped her when they were out of the kitchen.

"Tell them to pack clothes... I'll be waiting in the car. We're leaving Texas tonight..." was all Amy said as she walked out of the house, pistol in hand. Karma sighed and turned around to see the others looking at her expectantly. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Bruce, Lauren, pack some clothes and anything else you might need. Bruce, you should take your truck. Amy and I will take Lauren's car. I have some clothes here so I'll get some of those and some for Amy. Then we'll go to Liam's and -" "Just Shane's." Liam interrupted. Karma gave him a questioning look but he only shook his head. "Okay then, then we'll go to Shane's and then we're leaving Texas."

* * *

><p>Okay I was planning on introducing other characters from other shows here but I was getting carried away with this chapter. Lol. Man I have a feeling this is gonna be my longest story yet and I haven't even finished my other ones. Lol. Anyways, I'm glad to see a few more numbers in the followers but I'd appreciate if it went up with them reviews. Lol.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay! So I know last chapter might have been a bit sad for some of you but hey, anything can happen in a zombie apocalypse. So we'll continue where our glee gang left off. If you remember correctly, there were leaving Hartford and headed to Kansas to meet up with the other glee members.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Devil's Land<strong>

"Can we like stop for a quick break? My legs are cramping up?" Kurt asked. "Yeah, you didn't let us get out when we stopped for gas not too long ago." Rachel complained. Santana rolled her eyes at them but then looked at Dani. "I'd like a small break too. We have been driving for a while now babe. We're in Delaware already for God's sake San." The blue haired girl said in a hopeful tone. Santana sighed and put her turning signal on. She looked through her rearview mirror and saw Quinn follow her actions and they both pulled over. "Finally! I couldn't feel my ass anymore!" Dani exclaimed as she jumped out of the car, followed by Kurt, Rachel and then Santana. Santana only smirked at her girlfriend and walked around her, giving her a slap. "Hey!" Dani squealed in surprise. Santana only chuckled and shrugged.

"You said you couldn't feel your ass anymore babe. Just making sure is all." She joked. Dani rolled her eyes at her and blushed when she heard Quinn clear her throat. "Nice Santana. So why'd we stop?" She asked. Santana sighed and pointed to Dani and Kurt. "Lady Hummel and the beautiful woman here wanted to have a small break." The Latina informed the blonde. Quinn nodded in response and looked back to her car, Brittany stepping out of her car and staying there. "How is she, Q?" Santana asked.

Quinn sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, as if to see if she had any tangles in it. "She's quiet… She stopped crying though." Quinn said. Santana nodded and turned to see what the wonder twins and Dani were doing. She smiled when she saw her girlfriend let out a tired yawn as she stretched her arms upwards. Quinn followed her line of view and smiled. "She's really pretty. She seems up your speed too." The blonde commented. This brought a bigger smile on Santana's face as the Latina turned to look at her best friend. "Yeah… she keeps me on my toes. I didn't think I could feel something like this. I mean, I loved Britt, but this… this is so much more…" Santana said. Quinn chuckled and shook her head.

"Looks like I lost my chance." She joked. Santana chuckled and playfully shoved Quinn. "Please Q, you sure took your advantage when the time came up." Both girls shared a look before bursting into a small laughter. "It was just all that tension between us San. You're family though. Despite what happened and will happen with the two of, you're family. We are after all the head bitches." Quinn said with a smirk. Santana crossed her arms with a smile. "Damn right Q."

Dani looked over to see Quinn and Santana having a moment so she turned to Kurt and Rachel. "We should buy some radios or something, since our phones don't work anymore." She told them.

Ever since the group left Connecticut, phone lines have been busy and they couldn't get through to their other friends. They did however; manage to tell everyone where they'd meet and how long they'd wait. They had three days to get to Kansas, not counting today. Last time they were able to talk to some of their friends, Finn and Sam told Brittany and Rachel that they were in Nevada with Mercedes, Mike and Puck. Blaine told Kurt that the glee club was separated when they were trying to get out of Lima, which meant that he, Artie, Lauren, Ryder, and Sugar. Blaine was also able to tell Kurt that he had Burt, Carol, Coach Beiste and Emma with his group. Marley had last told Santana that despite being separated from the others, she was able to get out with her mother, along with Jake, Joe, Kitty, Unique, and Mr. Shue. Marley also told Santana that she was able to get Coach Sue, and her parents, while Kitty got Quinn's mother.

"Babe!" Dani called out to her. Santana looked over to see Dani and Rachel walking over to her and Quinn while Kurt tried to talk to Brittany. "What's up?" Santana asked. Rachel nudged Dani to talk, making the blue haired girl chuckle. "I think we should head to some store where they sell radios. We need to be able to talk to each other while we're in our cars." Dani said. Quinn nodded her agreement while Santana hummed.

She looked over to Brittany and Kurt and smiled when she saw the tall blonde leaning her head on Kurt. "Okay, we'll stop at the first store we see and buy some radios or whatever. We should buy some more food too." Santana suggested. They all nodded their agreements and started heading to the cars before Santana stopped them. "Hold up! Quinn, you take the wonder twins. I'm tired of hearing their relentless singing of Broadway. Britt can come with us." Santana said. Quinn groaned while Kurt and Rachel rolled their eyes at Santana while Brittany quietly walked over to Santana's car. The two girls watched as Brittany quietly got in the car and sighed. Santana then started for the driver's seat but was stopped by Dani.

"What?" Santana asked her. Dani only shook her head and motioned to Brittany. "You should sit with her. She needs someone right now. Comfort her San." She said. The Latina smiled at Dani and nodded, pecking her lips. "I also think it's smart if we get some weapons or stuff we can use as weapons. You heard the radio. We're dealing with some serious shit here San." Dani said. Again, Santana nodded and went to sit in the back with Brittany, who immediately curled into the Latina's embrace and let tears fall.

Dani sighed and started the car again. The two cars got back in the road and they drove off. The group only drove for about half an hour when they found a department store. Dani, Quinn, and Santana were the only ones to get out of the car. "It's really empty…" Dani commented, looking around the area and seeing a few cars but no people. "Well it is getting late Dan." Santana said as she and Quinn walked into the store. Dani only hummed as she still looked around, not liking how quiet it was. It was only around nine at night but people should still be on the streets, she thought. She reached to her back to feel her gun was still in place and felt a bit calmer when it was still there. She ran into the store when she heard a shriek. "Santana?! Quinn?!" Dani called out and stopped when she saw both girls frozen before an aisle, blocking her view to what they were looking at. "San, what's wrong?" She asked, reaching for her gun as she walked over to the girls, only stopping as well when she saw what they yelled about.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Quinn yelled. Up ahead in the aisle, there was a body lying on the floor but that wasn't what had them in shock. What had them in shock was the person kneeling next to the body, tearing it's stomach open and pulling out the body's insides, causing more blood to spill on him and the floor. Santana gagged when the man bit into the flesh he ripped out. Quinn gagged as well but turned around, one hand wrapping around her stomach while the other covered her mouth. Dani stared in disgust and pulled out her gun. "This person is so fucking sick. Is this what all the news is going on about? Because this is-"Santana stopped as she gagged again when she saw the man eating the body look up. The man had an open wound on his neck as well as a missing eye. He had blood seeping out through some of his body parts and one of his arms was twisted in a way that shouldn't be able to move anymore.

Santana ran to one of the counters as she finally let herself throw up. At hearing Santana's barfing, Quinn soon ran next to her and threw up as well. Dani pulled out her gun and took a step back when the man stood up and growled at her. "Oh shit…" She mumbled to herself.

The man stumbled a bit before he finally got himself up and staggered his way to Dani. Dani rose her gun and aimed it at the man as she took another step back. The man growled at her again, making Dani gag a bit herself when blood and a few bloody fingers came out of the whole of his neck. "There is no way in hell that this guy is still alive..." Dani mumbled to herself as she took a chance to look at Quinn and Santana. Quinn was the first one to compose herself and stood back up, turning around to see Dani aiming at the man. "Holy shit you have a gun. Why does your girlfriend have a gun, Santana?!" Quinn asked in panic, raising her hands up slightly. Dani turned back to the man, who was still stumbling to get to her as she kept taking a steps back, not wanting to shoot the man. Santana wiped at her mouth and rolled her eyes at Quinn internally before walking behind Dani. "Just shoot it Dani! That is no fucking man! Who can still even get up with those kinds of wounds?! He should be dead! Just shoot him before he hurts us!" Santana yelled in panic. Dani hesitated and looked back at Santana with uncertainty in her eyes.

"Oh fuck this! Let's just get the hell out of here!" Quinn yelled, running for the exit. Seeing the fear in Santana's eyes though snapped something in Dani though. The blue haired girl turned back to the man and looked at him again. She stared at the man for a few seconds until she made eye contact with him. She furrowed her eyebrows for a bit as she stared at the man's completely dead eyes. "Dani!" Dani snapped out of her small trance and pulled the trigger, hitting the man right in the chest. The man however didn't fall. He only stumbled a bit back, and seemed to be angered even more. "What the fuck?!" Santana cried, getting ready to run out with Quinn, when Dani set off another shot, right between the man's head, who immediately fell. Both girls stared at the body for a moment, not sure what just happened or how. "What the hell is going on?! We heard gun shots!" Both girls jumped up when they heard Rachel, Dani aiming her gun at the brunette. "Oh my god you have a gun!" Rachel remarked, putting her hands up in the air like Quinn did. Dani sighed as she leaned over and put her hands on her knees, gun in one hand still. Santana sighed and rolled her eyes at Rachel, clutching at her chest.

"Relax Berry, she's not gonna shoot you." Santana said once she was calm enough to speak. Brittany, Kurt, and Quinn finally trailed in, Quinn still looking pale. Dani was still leaning over, eyes closed as she tried to calm her breathing. Santana took a deep breath and looked at the body again. "We came in and found this guy seriously munching on that body over there. He was gonna attack us so Dani shot. She shot his ass right in the chest though and he didn't even flinch!" Santana exclaimed. The other three looked at her with wide eyes while Quinn gagged again. Brittany quickly turned to the other blonde and rubbed her back soothingly, helping her stand straight. "So you kill him?!" Kurt asks. Santana rolls her eyes at him and glances over to Dani, who still hadn't looked up at them or spoken. "He was going to attack us! She had to cap his ass! and while we're at it, I gotta admit Q, I'm surprised you can even use foul language like that other than in a bedroom. I tip my hat to you." She teases, walking over to her girlfriend. This seemed to calm Quinn down as she finally stood straight and rolled her eyes at Santana. "Dani? Baby, are you okay?" Santana asked, standing in front of her girlfriend to block the other's from seeing her. Dani kept breathing heavily as she opened her eyes and looked at Santana with wide eyes.

"I killed him Santana. I fucking killed him." She panicked. Getting that Dani was having an anxiety attack, she pulled Dani up and grabbed her cheeks. She then turned around to look at the others looking at them worried. "Go get what we came here for so we can get the hell out of here." She said in that HBIC tone that the others knew not to question, even Quinn. When the others left to go look what they had gone there for, Santana turned back to Dani to still see the girl spaced out and panicking. "I killed someone..." Dani kept mumbling. Santana looked at the shorter girl with worry and cupped her face again.

"Baby, listen to me. Listen to what I'm saying." Santana said softly yet sternly. Dani only shook her head and kept mumbling the same thing over and over again as she started to hyperventilate. Santana whimpered at seeing her always composed and strong girlfriend like this and did the first thing she thought off. She pulled Dani to her and smashed their lips together in a fierce kiss. This seemed to snap Dani out of her anxiety attack a bit as the small girl let herself slightly relax a bit. Santana slowly let one of her hands slide down Dani's face and down her hand as she reached for the hand that was holding the gun. Santana kept their lips together as she carefully took the gun away from Dani and placed it on the shelf next to them. Dani slowly let her hands rest on Santana's hips as she started kissing back tentatively. Santana smiled a bit and pulled away. She cupped Dani's face again and made her girlfriend look her in the eyes. "You didn't kill anyone. If anything, you protected us by the looks on how that man was coming at us." Santana explained. Dani gave the Latina a sad smile but looked down. "I still killed him though." She whispered. Santana sighed and pulled Dani in for another kiss. She smiled when Dani whimpered after she pulled away. "It was him or us babe. It's not your fault. Now I need you to come back to me. Just breathe and listen to my voice. I need you here. If we run into more people like that though I'm gonna need you Dani." Santana said in a weak voice, something Santana never showed.

This seemed to get to Dani as she finally looked up at her beautiful girlfriend looking at her with hopeful, loving, and caring eyes. Dani then pulled Santana closer to her and kiss her again, not pulling away. Santana let a small moan out at the aggressiveness Dani was showing and wrapped her arms around Dani's neck. Dani then started trailing kisses down her neck while her hands travelled up Santana's side, slightly lifting up her jacket and shirt. She smirked when Santana let out a louder moan and leaned her neck on one side. Dani wasted no time as she ravished Santana's neck and surprised the Latina when she lifted her up against the shelves behind them. Santana moaned again and wrapped her legs around Dani's waste, her hands going into blue hair. Dani was beginning to pull Santana's jacket off when they suddenly heard, "Now I see why you wanted us to go get all the crap. Can you guys seriously not right now?! Especially in here where there are two dead bodies in the store!" Kurt exclaimed with an irritated Rachel and an annoyed yet flustered Quinn. Brittany only giggled at the two softly before walking out of the store.

Santana groaned and rolled her eyes while Dani leaned her head on Santana's chest, who she was still carrying. "I was trying to get Dani to calm down you idiot, if you must know." Santana said, tapping Dani's arm so she could be put down. Dani chuckled softly and carefully put Santana down. Kurt huffed and walked out behind Brittany while Quinn looked amused at them now and Rachel shaking her head at them. "And the only way to calm her down is by seducing her?" Quinn teased. Dani blushed and chuckled as she reached for her gun and locked it again before putting it away.

"No. By giving her our sweet and hot lady kisses is how she can calm down. It's not my fault Dan can't control herself around me though." Santana said as she walked out of the store with a bored looking Rachel. Dani only rolled her eyes at her girlfriend and walked out with Quinn next to her. They stopped at Santana's car to hand Quinn and Santana one radio each and split the food up. "So, are we not going to talk about what happened back there? Or why Dani has a gun on her?" Rachel asked. Dani tensed and looked at Santana. Santana glared at Rachel and huffed out some air. "We already talked about what happened in there Berry! Now about Dani having a gun, it's a safety thing that her dad taught her okay? That's all you gotta know for now Berry so shut it. If it weren't for Dani having that gun, who knows what could've happened back there. Now can we hurry up and go? We're supposed to get to fucking Kansas, out of all stupid places, in three days and I want to get there as quickly as we can so we can then think of a game plan with the others." Santana snapped. Dani sighed and got in the car, taking a few deep breaths. She looked at her side mirror to see Santana arguing with Rachel and sighed.

After a few minutes, Santana finally got into the car with Quinn and Brittany while Rachel and Kurt took Quinn's car. Dani rose an eyebrow at Quinn when the blonde got in their car and looked at Santana questioningly. "She's tired of hearing the twin's yap over Barbra Streisand." Santana said bored. Dani hummed in response and started the car again and headed for the road again, now having an idea on what they were facing.

* * *

><p>Well, I feel like I'm pretty awesome for having another chapter up so soon. Lol. I am a bit bummed though that this story hasn't gotten the numbers in followers or reviews yet though. Maybe cause I'm used to seeing the high numbers in my other stories or something. Lol. But thanks to those of you who are following the story and left a review! I appreciate it. You're why I'm still working on this story. :) let's try to get those numbers up though, yeah? :D<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

So I don't have much to say up here. Just that I'm pretty awesome for having another chapter up so soon. Lol. Oh! There will be a new character introduced here too! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Don't Fade Away<strong>

The drive through Texas was a quiet and an awkward one. Lauren had gone with her father, Shane stuck with Liam, and Karma stayed with Amy. After Bruce, Karma, and Lauren grabbed the things they needed, the group headed off to Shane's, where Liam had spare clothes whenever he needed to be away from his family, and then hit the road. Shane's parents weren't as lucky to get out of the house and Liam didn't really care about his family. They're phones had stopped working after they got out of Austin but that didn't stop them. They knew where they were headed. Before their phones disconnected, Liam was able to talk to his cousin and was told she was heading mid west for now, so that's where they were headed to. They kept going on the road until it was dark and were hungry. They were already in Oklahoma when they decided to make a stop to stock up on some more essentials. They had finished eating the little bit of treats Simone had given them and they knew they were going to need some food soon so they decided to stop at the first gas station with market they found.

Through the whole drive, Amy was quiet. Karma didn't want to rush Amy into talking but she knew she couldn't let her just be, so she tried talking to her, even if that meant she was doing the whole talking. At least Amy would listen and not fade into her mind. Amy would casually nod or hum at Karma when the girl expected a response. At arriving at the market, Karma parked and turned to face Amy properly. "Do you want to come get some stuff with me?" The brunette asked in a hopeful voice. Amy finally turned to look at her best friend and shrugged her shoulders. Karma sighed and frowned, giving Amy a sad look. "Okay..." Amy whispered. Karma smiled at finally hearing Amy speak and quickly jumped out of the car, rushing to the other side and opening the door for Amy to get out. The blonde couldn't help but chuckle at her best friend. She smiled when Karma stretched out her hand for her to take and didn't hesitate to take it.

Karma pulled Amy out from the car and looked at the others to see Shane and Lauren in the cars while Liam and Bruce were out waiting for them. Liam seemed to be a bit disappointed when Karma didn't go with him but she didn't care. Her best friend needed her and as far as he knew, she was still Amy's 'girlfriend.' "So, what are we getting?"Karma asked, clapping her hands. Amy softly smiled while Liam only grunted. Bruce opened his mouth to speak but was beat by Amy. "We need food and some durable weapons in case we can't use our guns. You know how to use a gun?" She asked Liam.

"Does a bibigun count?" He asked. Amy gave him an 'are you serious look' and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, it's the same idea. I'll teach you what you need to know when we get out of here. I don't want to stay out here too long. It's too quiet. So let's just hurry the hell up." Amy said and walked inside the store. The others followed her without question, stopping at the entrance of the store. Amy stops the group as she steps inside first, cocking her gun. She looks around, seeing a few shelves out of place but other than that, she didn't see anyone. She looked back to see Karma giving her a questioning look. "It looks like no one is here." She said. This seemed to calm the others as they stepped inside the store. "Okay, remember, only essentials. Let's try to be quick and fill our tanks up too." Amy instructed. They all nodded and headed for different directions.

Amy stopped Karma by grabbing her hand. "What?" The short brunette asked. Amy only shook her head. "Stay with me..." The blonde whispered. Karma smiled softly and squeezed Amy's hand. "Always." She said. This brought a smile to the taller girl as they went down to one end of the market. Karma pulled out a few water bottles and sodas while Amy kept watch when she heard some shuffling near the back exit. She glances over at Karma and sees the girl busy with pilling up on drinks so she decides to check it out. She slowly and quietly goes to the back and peeks around the corner, spotting two infected people just standing by. She gags a bit when she sees one of the person's hand twisted back and can see through the whole in their stomach. She steps away from the corner as quietly as possible and turns back to Karma.

She nudges the other girl and ushers her to be quiet, pointing to the back exit. Getting the hint, Karma nods and quietly gathers up the drinks and walks behind Amy. They look around and see Liam getting snack with Bruce. "Liam! We need to go!" Karma shout whispers to the boy. He looks up in confusion but when he sees the girls pointing in the direction they came from, he nods and rushes with Bruce right behind him. "Okay, so there are two in the back as far as I could see but lets not risk it. Did you guys find anything we can use as weapons?" Amy asked once they were outside. Bruce shook his head no and sighed.

Lauren and Shane stepped out of the cars when they saw the other three come out of the store with food. "Oh my god, I was starving!" Shane said, taking some food from Liam. Karma smiled at him as she handed him and Lauren some drinks. "So where are we going?" Lauren asked, munching on a doughnut. Karma and Shane both looked at Amy while Lauren and Liam looked at Bruce, expecting an answer from them. Bruce looked at Amy while Amy glared at Bruce. With a sigh, Bruce spoke up. "I think we should head-"

"What makes you think you decide where we're going?" Amy interrupted him in a cold tone. "Amy..." Karma tried as she reached for the blonde but Amy only shook her hand away. "No, what makes you think you have the right to speak for us?!" She snapped. Bruce looked at her in surprise as everyone looked at her in shock.

"Because he's the only adult here with us and because he's our dad?!" Lauren snapped back, defending her father. Amy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "He's not my dad! He's YOUR dad! And I don't give a fuck if he were the last adult here! I am not letting him decide for us! He couldn't keep my mom safe for even a few hours and look how things are! She's dead! I'll never have my mother back again! I am not putting Karma's or my life on him just because he's an adult!" She yelled. Everyone went silent after Amy's outburst, unsure of what to say or do. Amy stayed glaring at Bruce and Lauren while the other blonde's glare softened. "Look, I get it. You're hurt and lost that Farrah is dead... I'm hurt by it too Amy... she was going to be my mom too..." Lauren started. Amy chuckled bitterly and shook her head. "You don't know how I feel. Apart from Karma, she was the only family I had left. Now, I only have Karma and I'm not going to risk her life by letting your fucking dad here decide for us!" Amy spat.

Karma stared with wide eyes as the two blondes fought and argued with each other. Seeing Amy this upset and protective scared and amazed. Never in her life had she seen Amy this mad and that was saying something as the two were glued to the hip since they were five. She felt amazed and safe with how determined the taller blonde was in keeping her safe. "Your girl sure is scary when she's mad..." She heard Liam whisper. Karma smiled softly at that and turned back to the two girls who were getting louder by the minute. She looked around and remembered they were still out in the open. Amy suddenly reached for her gun and that was when Karma decided to step in. "Amy, please, calm down." Karma said softly, walking behind Amy and hugging her from behind. Amy's eyes began to glisten as she felt Karma wrap her arms around her. "Don't leave me Amy... You can't let your anger get to you." Karma mumbled on Amy's back.

She relaxed when she felt Amy put the gun back in its holster. She looked over Amy to see Bruce holding on to Lauren with Shane standing behind them. Just then, they saw headlights coming down their direction and that seemed to snap everyone out of their argument. "Shit! Someone's coming!" Liam exclaimed, running to his car with Shane right behind him. Bruce ushered Lauren back to his car while Karma pulled Amy to Lauren's car. Karma quickly got in and ducked inside, making room for Amy. Amy however, closed the door and crouched down, going for the trunk. She quickly opened it and pulled out one of the bags Simone had given them. She looked up when she heard a door open and saw Karma looking at her scared. "Amy get in!" The girl scolded. Amy flung the duffle on her shoulder and got in with Karma. "What the hell Amy?! Are you trying to get caught?!" Karma exclaimed.

Amy only grunted as she quickly opened the bag and pulled out a rifle. "Oh my god, what are you doing?!" Karma whispered. She peeked out and saw the car park only a few feet away from them. She saw a guy, probably a few years older than them step out of the car. "Oh my god he has a gun." She whispered to Amy. Amy quickly found a fresh cartridge for the rifle and loaded the gun as quickly as she could. "How many of them are there Karm?" Amy asked, closing up the bag. Karma peeked out again, looking around. She could see Liam and Bruce doing the same and then saw the guy stand by his car as he looked around too. "There's only one as far as I know... but he has a really big gun Amy..." Karma informed.

Amy readied the gun and leaned against the door. "So do we." She said. Catching on what Amy was planning to do, Karma quickly grabbed at Amy's knee. "Don't you dare go Amy! Let's just get out of here!" Karma pleaded. Amy sighed and lowered the gun. She gave Karma a soft smile but the brunette noticed that it didn't reach her eyes. Karma frowned at that but didn't say anything. Amy cupped Karma's cheek with her free hand and smiled again. "What if he decides to follow us and is dangerous? What if there are more in the car with more guns? Karma, I can't risk losing you." Amy explained.

Karma smiled a bit as she leaned into Amy's touch. "I can't lose you either Amy, but what if he shoots you or something?" She tries to reason. She frowns again when Amy pulls her hand back and smirks. "That's why I'm getting him off guard. Just tell me when he has his back turned on us." Amy said, reaching for the door's handle. Karma sighed and peeked out of the window again. She saw the guy filling his tank and peered inside his car when suddenly he jumped up and turned to his right to see an infected man and woman. She furrowed her eyebrows when the boy didn't shoot them, but instead ran away from his car. "Karma?" Amy called. Karma only shook her head as she stared out. "There's two sick people outside, but he's not shooting them. He ran from his car. I guess it's only him. Oh wait, he's running back to his car... and he dropped his keys... and he's running around in another circle... and another one... Amy, I don't think this guy is dangerous. He runs funny. We should help him out." Karma said. Amy looked at her confused but joined Karma's side as they both watched the young man run in circles, as he grabbed his keys, and then tried to open his car.

Amy couldn't help the laugh that was out of her mouth as they watched him. "Okay, stay right here Karma." She said in small fits of laughter. "Be careful." Karma said. Amy only nodded with a smile and quickly opened the door, stepping out and closing it. She saw the guy drop his keys again and chuckled as he cursed and turned to run but stopped when he saw her. "Need a hand?" She asked in an amused tone, raising her gun. He looked at her with scared eyes and rose his gun and his free hand in a surrendering motion. She smirked at him and took her aim. "You better watch your back." Amy said. The boy looked behind him and saw one of the infected right behind him, so he ducked. As soon as he ducked, Amy started shooting at the woman until she fell, then shot at the man. Once the two weren't moving anymore, the boy stood up and looked at the bodies before looking at Amy, who was now aiming at him.

"Oh my god! Thanks! I thought I was a goner." The guy said, walking over to her. Amy kept her gun aimed at him as she took a step forward. "Woah, woah, woah. That's as close as I'd get if I were you." She warned him. Seeing she was serious, he stopped and put his gun out. "Look, if you want the gun, you can have it. I don't want any trouble. I was just filling my gas tank. I came from Austin. I'm just trying to get to my family before things get too crazy here." He tried to explain. Amy lowered her gun a bit and looked at him surprised. "You came from Austin?" She asked. He gulped at her and nodded.

"Yeah. I go to college there. I'm from Columbus, Ohio though." He explained. Amy narrowed her eyes at him and lifted her gun again when he took another step. He stopped and put his hand and gun up in the air again. "Amy!" Amy winced a bit at hearing Karma. She took a chance and looked back to see the other girl out of the car and walking over to her. She sighed when she heard the other cars open and the rest step out of their cars. The stranger looked around and saw the rest of them. "Oh my god, there's more of you." He remarked. Shane furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean more of us?" He asked.

The stranger lowered his hands but stopped completely when he remembered Amy was still aiming at him. "Well I came from Austin, Texas. Right before the radios were shut off, they announced Austin was completely overrun by zombies." He explained. The others looked at him as if he had grown two heads. Lauren was the first to break silence with a snort. "Yeah right. You expect us to believe that's what's going on? That it's the zombie apocalypse or some crazy shit like that?" She mocked. Shane looked hesitant while Amy and Karma looked a bit unsure. They turned back to see Liam when he cleared his throat. "I was thinking the same thing... I mean... they die, and come back to life trying to eat us. That's what zombies do. Have you guys not played zombie games? Or seen zombie movies?" He asked. They all stared at Liam and the stranger in bewilderment.

Amy sighed when both of them nodded. "Okay, whatever. So I guess this is some twisted fucking type of shit where the zombie apocalypse is actually happening. At least we now know what's going on. So what do we do?" Lauren asked in an irritated tone. Everyone looked at Amy this time, even the stranger. Amy groaned and finally lowered her gun. "You got any more guns Columbus?" She asked the stranger.

"Oh, my name isn't Columbus, it's-"

"Yeah I don't really care about your name. I asked if you had any more guns." Amy said in a bored tone. Columbus shook his head. "This is the only one I have but I have plenty of ammo to last for a while. Why?" He asked. Amy looked at Karma and both shared a look. Karma gave her a small smile and Amy nodded. "You wanna join us? I mean, we weren't headed for anywhere specific. But we are heading North. You can tag along if you like. If what you and our friend Liam are saying is true, then we'll need the numbers." She said. Columbus looked at their group for a minute before finally nodding. Amy nodded and motioned for him to join them. "Okay, so we were going to meet up with Liam's cousin up north. You can stick with us for as long as you want, or at least till we get to where we part ways. Everyone agree with that?" Amy said. When she got nods from everyone she turned to Columbus and received a nod from him as well. "Good. Let's get the fuck out of here before more of those fuckers come around. Liam, if it's okay, take Columbus with you. I don't think we should take many cars with us." Amy said. They all nodded and went to their respective cars while Columbus gathered the little bit of belongings he had and joined Liam and Shane.

* * *

><p>Man my jaw is fucking hurting. Lol. It's been hurting for the past two weeks. It's like I'm sleeping with my jaw clenched or something but shit man. Wtf... ugh.. anyways, how'd you like this chapter? <strong>Ike11000<strong>, I hope this pleases you a bit with that request. Lol. A new character introduced. Anyone know where he's from? XD If you guys would like to see any specific characters, let me know. Depending if I know them, I'll add them. :) Next chapter will be glee and hopefully after that one, the two groups will finally meet together! :) Follow and review!


	8. Chapter 8

so sorry for not updating sooner! I had a few job interviews going on and I picked up a class cause I might as well do something if I not going to college as a full time student right? Eh. Also, I realized I'm still in this rut but whatever. I won't let it stop me from writing for y'all. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>These Streets<strong>

"Dani please, we really need to pee!" Santana complained. Dani looked at Santana through the rearview mirror and saw Quinn nod her head in agreement. She turned to look at Brittany to see the other blonde with a small apologetic smile as she also nodded. The blue haired girl sighed and finally nodded. "Okay, fine! We'll stop at the next market or place we see." She said. Santana grinned and leaned over the front seat and pecked her girlfriend.

Dani looked to her mirror to see Quinn's car right behind them as they went on the road. After the incident at the last market in Delaware, Dani didn't want to stop the car until they reached Kansas. They were now in South Carolina but and they started more cars either flipped, or just abandoned. Dani was still feeling weary after having to shoot someone and she didn't want to stop only to end up shooting someone else. The radios had long stopped working so the group hadn't heard any more recent news on what was going on. As of now, they knew that those infected became very hostile and they knew they'd have to avoid them. Luckily since the market, they haven't run across any more of the infected.

"Babe, stop! There's a restaurant over there!" Dani heard Santana exclaim. She sighed as she pulled over and parked at a distance from the small diner. "Why'd you park here?" Santana asked, quickly jumping out of the car. Dani sighed and stepped out, grabbing her gun and looking at the Latina with a tired expression. "Because if there are any infected around there, I don't want us to get surrounded. At least like this, we'll be able to make a run to the car if we have to." Dani explained, letting out a yawn.

Santana sighed as she leaned on her car. "I guess you're right." She said, looking back to see Brittany and Quinn walk over to them while Kurt and Rachel parked behind them. Dani nodded and waited for the others to gather around as she stepped up. "Why'd we stop? Not that I'm complaining really." Rachel asked. Santana rolled her eyes as she looked at Dani. "We need a break and most of us have to use a restroom." Quinn said, glaring at Santana. The Latina only shrugged at her best friend as she tried to rush them over to the diner.

"Wait, what if there are more of those infected people?" Kurt asked. Quinn and Santana looked at Dani and saw the girl tense up at the mention of them. The two girls shared a look before Santana reached over to take one of Dani's hands to give it a small squeeze. Dani softly smiled at her girlfriend and slowly breathed out. "I'll deal with them, or we can just make a run for it back to the cars." Dani answered.

This seemed to put the group in ease as they nodded their agreement. They quietly made their way, Dani in the lead with Santana right behind her, as they checked for any cars or people nearby. The sun was beginning to rise but everything around the diner seemed dead. Dani took a deep breath when they reached the front door. Dani looked back when she felt Santana place a hand on her shoulder. Dani nodded and slowly opened the door. She put a hand up, telling the others to stay put while she stepped inside the diner. "Hello? Anybody here?" She called out. When she received no answer and heard nothing, she stepped more in and walked over to the counter. She looked over it and saw a few broken dishes here and there but no blood or bodies. She looked back to see Rachel and Santana in the diner already while the others waited outside.

"Wait there." Dani instructed to the two other girls. When the other girls didn't say anything, Dani jumped over the counter, wincing when she stepped on some glass and looked back. She took a deep breath before pushing the door to the kitchen open and went in. She stopped in the middle of the kitchen to see two bodies, torn open, on one end. She closed her eyes and breathed a couple of times before opening her eyes again and staring at the bodies. She carefully approached them and looked down, seeing that one body had their face missing along with a few limbs while the other one was torn open from its abdomen and its content out.

Dani gagged and quickly turned around, walking back into the other room to see Brittany, Kurt, and Quinn inside by now. "Let's hurry and get the hell out of here." Dani said, pushing some of her hair back." The others nodded and quickly went into the restrooms, Kurt going in the women's restroom as well because he wasn't about to go in the men's restroom on his own. They all quickly did what they had to do and rushed out of the diner, not liking the quietness of everything. Dani quickly rushed them as they ran to their cars and quickly jumped in. They wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Okay so now what babe?" Santana asked. Dani sighed as she started the car. "We keep going." She said. Just as Dani was about to get back in the road, she looked up and saw a whole bunch of cars coming their way. Quinn quickly pulled out her walkie talkie and turned it on. "Rachel, turn the car off and lock the door and stay quiet." Was all the blonde said as she then pulled Brittany closer to her and both crouched as much as they could. Santana reached over to Dani and took the keys off of the ignition and locked their doors. Dani reached for the Latina's hand as they slowly leaned down as well. Dani went as low enough to still see outside and watched as the cars sped past them.

"Dani, what's going on?" Santana asked. Dani only shook her head as she watched the cars go past them,not even glancing their way or stopping to see. "I don't know... A whole bunch of cars..." She said. Once the cars finished passing Dani sat up again. "Okay, I don't know what that was about but let's get out of here. It's not smart to stay here for too long." Dani said, taking they keys from Santana and starting the car. The two cars went back to the road and continued on their way, a bit more nervous after seeing a whole bunch of cars driving away from where they were driving. Eventually, after a few more miles of driving, the group came into another stop because of they obstacle blocking their way. In the middle of the highway, there were many abandoned cars, people running through the cars, and trying to get to the cars that were coming through. "Shit!" Dani exclaimed as she hit the four girls stared in disbelief for a while until they heard Rachel honk at them. The small brunette stopped next to them and honked again, getting their attention. Dani rolled down her window while Kurt rolled down his. "We need to get out of here now!" Rachel yelled. Dani nodded her agreement and looked for an opening through or around, not wanting to turn back around to look for another way.

"Let's drive around the highway and speed past them!" Dani yelled back. Rachel nodded and went ahead of Dani, stepping on the gas and driving past the blockage, doing her best to ignore the people yet going fast enough for no one to stop them. Dani was right behind her but didn't see a group of older looking men jump in front of their car. Brittany and Quinn both shrieked and pulled each other close, thinking Dani was going to run them over while Santana reached for one of Dani's hands and covered her eyes with the other. "Dani!" Santana exclaimed. The blue haired girl reacted quickly and slammed on the breaks. "Fuck!" Dani yelled. She eyed the men as they carefully walked around, surrounding the car. Santana locked her door immediately and looked back to the two blondes. Brittany was clutching Quinn's shirt while the other blonde slowly reached for the walkie talkie. She turned it on and Rachel's voice came through the channel. "Where are you guys?! I can't stop the car Quinn! It's getting so much worse here!" Rachel yelled, Kurt's voice yelling in the background. Quinn took a deep breath as she glanced back and saw a man stand behind the car. "Just keep going Rach... Some men jumped right in front of our car. Keep going though, we'll catch up." The blonde said in a shaky voice. Rachel's voice started cutting off but Quinn was still able to make up what the girl was saying. "Rachel, I promise we'll find you guys! Just keep going. You know where the rest of the glee club will be meeting. Keep going." She said in a strong voice before turning the radio off and looking around again, locking her door.

Dani was slowly reaching for her gun, which was in the small compartment on her door, while staring at the men cautiously. Santana jumped when one of the men tapped on her side of the window and reached for Dani's hand again when he winked at her. This angered Dani as she gave her girlfriend's hand a squeeze. Brittany's door was suddenly opened and the tall blonde cried out when she was pulled out. Quinn tried to pull Brittany back in but was pulled out too. Santana tried to jump back and help her two best friends but was stopped by Dani. "Keep all the doors locked and stay inside. Jump to the driver's seat." Dani said with a voice that left no argument. Santana was about to yell at her but stopped herself when she saw Dani slip her gun behind her and only nodded instead. Dani quickly jumped out of the car and closed hers and Brittany's door before the other men could get to Santana.

"Well well well... Lookie what we have here boys! We got us some fine ladies here don't cha think?" One of the men spoke up. The three men who were holding the two blondes nodded and laughed their agreements while the other three gathered by Santana's door and whistled and gave cat calls. Dani growled when she looked back to see the men trying to get to her girlfriend but turned back to where the other two girls were. Right now, Santana was much safer right now while her best friends weren't. Brittany was crying softly when the man holding her pulled her closer to him and made kissing noises. Quinn was struggling against the other two as she fought to get to Brittany. The leader of the group walked over to Dani as he leered at her. "We don't want any trouble sir. I know shit is getting crazy all over the place with these infected people but come on, you don't have to do anything stupid." Dani tried to reason. The man chuckled and circled her, grabbing a lock of her hair and sniffed at it. Dani inwardly shuddered but kept her ground. She couldn't show this man she was afraid. Her girlfriend and her friends needed her. "I don't think crazy is the right word little missy. Them people aren't just infected. They sick girl. Saw a group tear a grown man apart, limb from limb and ate him like he was a chicken or something!" The man said, stopping in front of Dani.

Dani took a step back when the man tried to touch her face and she glared at him. "I suggest you let us go before you regret-" she turned around when she heard window breaking followed by Santana's shouting. "Get your fucking hands off of me! Pinches culeros!" She yelled, kicking and fighting them away. Dani saw red. Without thinking or hesitating, Dani pulled out her gun, and with a strength she didn't know she had, she turned the man around, holding one of his arms behind in a tight hold and put the gun on his chest. "Let. Her. Go." She said through gritted teeth. The men holding Brittany and Quinn let the blondes go and pulled their own guns out and aimed them towards Dani. The leader chuckled but winced when Dani pulled his arm farther back. "You stupid bitch! You think you can take all of us? Drop the gun now or your pretty little Latina here is gonna get it." The man said.

Once the three of the men pinned Santana to the car, one of them stepped in front of her and pulled his gun out. "Ey Mike, lemme have some fun with her first. I always wanted to try a Latina." He said. Santana glared at the man as her eyes began to get watery. Then man slowly walked over to Santana but stopped when a shot went off. Everyone turned around to see who shot and all eyes went wide in shock to see Dani aiming the gun towards the man. Santana looked back to the man in front of her and finally saw the red coming from his chest. "Oh shit..." She mumbled. Quinn took this chance to pull Brittany to her as she wrapped her arms around the taller blonde, as if trying to cover her from everything. Santana looked back to see Dani looking at her with worried eyes.

The blue haired girl stared at her girlfriend, when the next thing she knew, she was on the floor with her right cheek stinging. "Dani!" She heard Santana cry out. Dani looked up only to see a boot kick her head. "You fucking bitch!" The leader, Mike, growled as he kicked her. Dani grunted in pain as she tried to crawl up. She winced when she felt a hand grab her by her hair and pull her up. "That's it Joe! Hold her up like that. I'll teach this shit a lesson!" Mike said, walking over to them. Dani tried to fight off the guy holding her but couldn't. She was then met with a backhanded slap, making her look towards Santana, who was looking at her with scared and tearful eyes. Dani grunted as she forced herself to look back up. The man smirked at her as he lifted his arm to swing at her again, but Dani reacted faster and kicked the man back. She then threw her head back against the other man who was holding her, hitting him right on the jaw, and broke into a run towards the men holding Santana. She was tackled by their leader as he straddled her on the floor. "Damn you're a feisty one." He said with a laugh. "Shame you're a disrespectful bitch." He said, pulling out his own gun.

This caused Santana to start fighting against the men's hold. "Dani!" The Latina cried again as she did her best to free herself from them. Brittany and Quinn were trying to get to the blue haired girl as well but were being held back by the other men. "After I shoot your ass, we're gonna have some fun with them Blondies, but ima enjoy that little Latina of yours." He mocked. Dani gritted her teeth in pain as she felt his knee dig into her stomach. She glared at the man when he rose his gun and held it right on her head. He grinned at her as he cocked his gun and chuckled.

"Well this doesn't seem like a fair fight if you ask me." A male's voice said, stopping Mike from pulling the trigger. He looked up to see a man with a stetson on his head with matching boots and a rather large gun on his hand. The man looked around and grunted. "Didn't your mothers ever tell you to treat women with respect?" The man said, walking slowly to Mike. Mike grunted and pulled his gun away from Dani to look at the man better. "Who the fuck are you?" He demanded. The stranger tisked and shook his head with a small chuckle. "Not only are you dumbass, but a rude disrespectful ass too." He said before lifting his gun and shooting mike on his arm, causing him to fall off Dani and writhe in pain. Before the other men could react, the other man was faster as he quickly and easily shot the others right in their heads. He looked over to the blondes and tipped his hat at them. He turned back around and saw the Latina run over to the blue haired girl. He sighed and walked over to where Mike was still writhing as he clutched his arm in pain. "The name is Tallahassee, by the way." He said before he shot the Mike in the head.

He then turned around and kneeled down in front of the two girls. "Ima need you to take a step back for a minute." Tallahassee said to the Latina. Santana hesitated but did as he said while he leaned over her girlfriend. He leaned over the girl and put his ear over her mouth. "Well she's breathing. That's a good thing. We need to get her out of here though. You ladies have a ride?" He asked. Santana only looked at Dani worriedly and he sighed. He looked up at the two blondes who were now standing behind Santana. "Oi, blondies, you have a car?" He asked again. Quinn nodded and pointed to their car. Tallahassee frowned when he saw the broken windows. He figured the group of men broke them to pull the girls out. He shook his head and with a sigh, carefully lifted Dani. "I'll let you ladies tag along with me. Where y'all headed?" He asked, leading them to his large Cadillac. Quinn stopped and quickly went to their car and pulled out the walkie talkie. She then jogged over to where her best friends were at.

Brittany held onto Quinn's arm while said blonde looked at Santana. "He seems nice. Let's just get out of here San. Dani needs you." The blonde said. Santana nodded and quickly got into the car, laying Dani's head on her lap while Brittany pulled the girl's legs over her lap. Quinn hesitated before taking the seat next to the man but got in. She watched as he looked around at the bodies before stepping inside his car. "Thanks for helping us. I'm Santana." Santana said while she petted Dani's face. The man looked at her and noodded. "No problem. I might not be a gentleman or anything but one thing my momma taught me for sure, was to always respect a woman. The name's Tallahassee. Now, where y'all headed. I'm not going anywhere specific, so I don't really care how far your girls are going." He said. Santana smiled softly at him before looking down at Dani. Quinn buckled her seat belt once Tallahassee started the car. "I'm Quinn. That's Brittany over there and the unconscious one is Dani, Santana's girlfriend." Quinn said. Tallahassee nodded and drove on the side of the highway. "So again, where y'all headed?" He asked in a bored tone. Quinn looked back over to her friends before looking back on the road. "We're headed to Kansas sir. We were going to meet up with some of our friends there. It was where we agreed we'd meet up since we're all across the country." Quinn explained. Tallahassee nodded and got back into the road once they were out of the blockage. "Kansas it is then." He said with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>How was that? Another character introduced! Please don't hate me for getting Dani beaten up! She can't always be the one saving them though... Y'all thought she was gonna die though huh? Lol. It's too early to kill any characters with such a big role! I don't want to kill her off anyways... At least not yet. Lol. I'm jkjk. So what did you guys think?! what do you think about them getting separated from Rachel and Kurt?! Follow and review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry for lack of updates on any of my stories! . I was procrastinatin for a cool while. And last week my mom took my laptop away cause I was being an аss to my bro. Lolol. Anyways, I'm posting this note with my phone. I have the next chapter for Show Me How To Live halfway done thouhh and I should finish it by tomorrow. I'm feeling a bit ill so let's hope that doesn't stop me from updating tomorrow. Again, I'm really sorry. I've been procrastinating when I could've updated. I've also been RPing a lot lately. So that takes my time away. Lol. If you guys want to Rp with me leave me a msg. I have a few different Rp groups on if you guys are interested. Anyways, I'll try to update tomorrow. Sorry yall!


	10. Actual Chapter 9!

As promised, an update for today! Let me just fangirl for minute though... LIKE OMG! WHO ELSE IS LOVING REAMY ON FAKING IT THOUGH! I ALWAYS THOUGHT AMY DESERVED SO MUCH BETTER AND THANK GOD REAGAN CAME IN CAUSE SHE'S JUST SO ARJGNRWJOVNSFOJVNERV! LOL. okay... I'm calm. I'm just like, holy shit man. They're so cute together. Lol. I swear Karma better not do anything to fuck em up. Lol. Anyways, I got a few msgs saying they wanted Reamy in this story. So, there will! :) Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><span><strong>As It Seems<strong>

"How much longer are we going to keep driving?" Karma whined. Amy chuckled at the impatience of her best friend. " Soon Karma... I just don't want to stop in the middle of nowhere. Tell you what, we stop at the next gas station we find. We're going to be needing it soon anyways." Amy informed. Karma groaned as she leaned back into her seat. The group had been driving all night long and they were running low on gas. It was already daylight and were somewhere in north Oklahoma.

"Shane says we should stop here." Liam said over the radio. Amy looked at Karma who nodded in agreement and huffed out a breath of air. "Okay, fine! We'll stop here... But only for a little bit!" Amy said as she pulled over. They stopped at a small market in the middle of nowhere. Karma fist pumped in victory when Amy parked the car and jumped out in excitement. "Finally! Oh my god, my legs were beginning to cramp up!" She exclaimed as everyone else started to get out of their cars and stretch. Amy sighed as she leaned on the car and stretched her arms up in the air, letting out a tired yawn. "Fuck's sake man..." She groaned. She rose an eyebrow at Karma when she heard the other girl giggle. "Mind sharing what's so funny?" Amy mumbled through another yawn. She looked at Karma with a tired smile as the smaller girl walked in front of her and hugged her waist and leaned on her chest. Amy's smile grew bigger as she returned the hug. "I'm really sorry about your mom Amy..." Karma whispered. Amy sighed and pulled Karma closer to her. "I'm sorry about your parents Karma..." Amy whispered back.

From a distance, Shane and Lauren were watching the two girls, while Bruce, Colombus, and Liam went to check the market for anything they might need. "Those two really do love each other..." Lauren commented with a sigh as she thought of what might be of her boyfriend, Tommy. Shane smiled sadly and nodded. "If only Karma really did love Amy that way..." He mumbled, not realizing what he had just said. Lauren snapped her head at him and quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean if Karma loved Amy that way? They're best friends. Of course Karma loves her." She said. Shane shook his and looked at Lauren this time. "Amy loves Karma in a more than a best friend kind of way, Lauren. Karma doesn't, know does she know how Amy really feels." Shane clarified.

Lauren was taken a back by this new found information. Before she could ask anything else though, her dad and the other two had finally come back. "What did you guys get?" Shane asked. Liam sighed while Columbus scratched at his head. "There were a few bodies here and there. We just grabbed some drinks. It looks like people were here already because most of the food was gone." Bruce explained. Amy walked over to them with Karma holding her arm. This didn't go unnoticed by Liam though and when Karma saw him, she quickly let go of Amy. The blonde frowned at her best friend but didn't say anything. Now wasn't the time. "Okay, so how much further till we get to your cousin?" Amy asked in a bored tone. Liam sighed again and shrugged. "I don't know. A few hours at most... if we don't stop that is." He said. "Alright the-" She stopped talking when she heard a groan. The group all looked at each other and then looked around the area as they heard more groans. "Amy..." Karma whimpered, clutching at Amy's arm again. Amy scowled and hushed Karma as she reached down her holster and pulled out the handgun.

She looked around and saw behind the market a few zombies coming out. "Fuck! We need to leave now!" She shout whispered to the group and crouched down. Liam looked to where Amy was looking and his eyes widened when he saw five zombies walking. Panicking a bit, he stumbled and bumped into a car. "Shit!" He said a little too loudly. "Shut up Liam!" Lauren snapped. Amy mentally face palmed herself at their loudness as the zombies finally realized they were there. She stood back up and pulled Karma with her. "No use in sneaking to the cars! Lets go!" She yelled to her friends. They all started running to their cars when they heard guns being fired. Amy glanced back and saw two boys, possibly a bit older than her, shoot the five zombies down. The group stopped and stared at the two guys in fear. "Are you guys okay?" The shorter guy said.

Not finding her voice, Amy only nodded. She took a step forward and pulled Karma and Lauren behind her when the taller of the two guys started walking to them. "I wouldn't get closer." Amy said, pulling her gun out. The tall guy looked surprised and put his hands up a bit. "We don't want any trouble. We were just going to stop for some gas when we saw you guys running from those zombies." He explained. Liam then took a step forward and looked at them in relief. "So they are zombies right?" He asked. The two strangers looked at each other before nodding. "We were in California when it started four days ago. It didn't really come out till three days ago thoug-"

"Sam, shut up. They don't care. We need somewhere to be before night falls. Brittany is probably there already... and Quinn..." The shorter guy said. Sam smiled apologetically and nodded. "Right. Sorry." He said sheepishly. Amy quirked an eyebrow but didn't make a move. "So this started four days ago and it's only you two?" Amy asked questioningly. Sam sighed as he looked back to his friend. "Come on Puck... they don't seem bad." Sam said. Puck finally sighed and put his gun away. "There were three others... friends of ours. We lost one of our friends to those fucking bastards and we were separated from our other two friends." Puck explained. "They're probably gone too..." He added bitterly. Sam turned around to face him with a glare. "Finn and Mercedes are okay!" He yelled.

Before Puck could argue with Sam though, Liam spoke up again. "Finn? Is his last name Hudson by any chance?" He asked hesitantly. The two other boys stopped and turned to look at Liam surprised. "Yeah... Finn Hudson. How do you know him?" Puck asked, narrowing his eyes. Liam smiled and gave them a chuckle. "That's my cousin! We were going to meet up with him and his friends in Kansas!" He exclaims. He looks at Shane and Amy and nods at them. Amy relaxes and puts her gun back in its holster. "Well looks like we'll be sticking together for a while then." Amy said. "I'm Amy. These are Karma, Liam, Lauren, Shane, Bruce, and Columbus." She says casually. Sam and Puck look at her warily before figuring she's safe to approach. "I'm Puckerman, but you guys can call me Puck. This is Sam." Puck says as he shakes Amy's hand.

Amy only nods at the boy and shakes Sam's hand afterward. "You guys got separated from your other friends, you said? How?" Amy asked. Puck rubs the back of his neck and frowns. "We were at a checkpoint when some of the people suddenly turned. Everything went pretty crazy afterwards. One of them jumped on our friend Mike and tore him to shreds. Finn and Mercedes jumped into a truck. We didn't reach it behind cause a few zombies were in our way..." He says. Amy nods with a sympathetic look on her face. "I'm sure they're fine. Just don't give up hope on them." She tells him. Puck smiles at her and nods.

"So you guys got a car?" Karma asks, stepping from behind Amy. Puck sighed and nodded. "Yeah, we were able to get a car. I think it would be better if we all ride together than in separate cars though if we're going to be together. That way we don't lose you guys or separate from each other." He said. Karma looked at Amy questioningly while the blonde thought. She wasn't sure if she should trust them; they didn't know anything about the two guys except that they're friends of Liam's cousin, but it seemed like a good idea. She looked to Karma and Lauren to see both girls looking at her. She smiled at them and turned to Puck with a nod. "What type of car do you have? Will it fit all of us, cause I prefer to not be squished in a small car with so many people." She said.

Puck chuckled while Sam smiled at her. "We have a monster." was all Sam said before Puck ran around the market. A few minutes later he showed up again with a fairly large SUV that would be more than enough for the large group. "You guys can put your stuff in the back and hop in." Puck said. The Texas group waited for Amy, who nodded at them, before going to the cars and grabbing the stuff they needed. Amy stopped at Lauren's car and sighed. She didn't want the boys to see how many weapons they had. She didn't trust them yet. She turned around to see Karma and Liam whispering about something and frowned. Even as the world is going down to shit, Karma seemed to be interested in Liam. "Fuck it..." She muttered out before pulling the bags out full of guns and other weapons. Puck saw her with the two heavy bags and helped her out with Lauren's help. As he got closer, he noticed that what she had in the bag were weapons. His eyes widened but before he could say anything, he calmed himself as he saw how hesitant Amy was to hand him on of the bags. "Sam and I won't touch them without your permission. I get that you don't trust us, but believe me. We can be trusted." Puck said.

Amy smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. She was glad he understood her discomfort. "Thanks." She said, handing him the heavier bag while Lauren helped her carry the other. "I know about you and Karma... you deserve better." Lauren said quietly. Amy looked at her confused before finally understanding what she meant. She opened her mouth but didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. She cleared her throat and sighed. "I want Karma... she's the only one I want though." Amy said. Lauren snorted and rolled her eyes at the taller blonde.

"She's not the only girl out there... maybe you'll meet someone better than her. Someone who deserves your love." Lauren said. Amy was a bit surprised to hear this from Lauren of all people. They're relationship was mainly based on a hate not so much love type of relationship where they really only drove each other crazy. Seeing this caring and nice Lauren was nice though. Amy decided to respond with a soft sigh and smile. "Thanks for that Lauren." She said. She took the bag from Lauren and put it in the back of the car. "We're all set to go!" Amy said.

"I think we should take at least another car though. Just in case." She said. Puck thought for a minute before nodding. "Sure. That makes sense." He said. She nodded and grabbed Lauren's keys and went to the car. "Wait, if Amy's in another car, I want to be with her." She heard Karma say as she hopped out of the SUV. Amy couldn't help but smirk when she saw the disappointed look on Liam's face. "Okay. Let's go then." Puck said, not really caring who was going on the other car. Amy and Karma quickly got into Lauren's car and drove behind Puck. "So why didn't you stay with Liam? I wouldn't have minded driving alone." Amy said. She saw Karma smile and look at her. "Because you're my best friend and I love you very much. Besides, Liam is kinda mad right now since he really thinks we're together again. I mean, I told him we 'broke up' after the failed threesome." Karma said. Amy frowned at that and sighed. "Well we're not even really dating. It's not like it matters anymore though. We were just faking it." Amy said. Karma sighed and leaned on the window.

"I know but Liam would be so mad if I told him that. So here's what we're going to do. We're going to publicly break up in front of all of them so he can see I'm single and he can then ask me out to be his girlfriend for real." Karma said like if it were nothing. Amy sighed and rolled her eyes at her best friend. She could be too much sometimes. "Well, let's just hope things don't get too crazy for now." Amy said, not knowing what would be ahead of them or who they would be encountering.

* * *

><p>I had to cut this short cause I gotta go, but I'm already working on the next chapter! Like the new people we brought in? Lol. So Sorry for the wait. I know I said I was going to reply last week but I forgot I had to give Zumba class and had to be there early. Friday I procrastinated and decided to RP all day. Lol. And yall know already I can't update in the weekends. For those who are interested in roleplaying though, I made a Faking It Forum! :) Tell me your thoughts on this chapter? I know not much happened here but I promise you, next chapter we'll have more action.<p>

To one of the guests, I'm 20. Lol. Yes, Im a grown ass chick, but when youre living under your parents' roof still, you gotta follow their rules. And I can't exactly move out cause I don't have a job yet.

Greyeyedsammy: Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy the rest of this story as I keep working on it. And if you've seen Zombieland, you'll know who Tallahassee and Columbus are. :)

One of the other guests: I'm sorry but I really had to laugh at your review. I didn't mean for that to come out as sexist and as much as I enjoy a bad ass Santana and Quinn, I can't have all characters be automatic bad asses. I like to make them grow into the person I think and feel they'll be later on through the story. Whether you wanna keep reading or not, be my guest, but I assure you, Santana and Quinn will be growing so much more than what they seem right now. The story hasn't even started yet. Lol.


	11. Chapter 10

So I was really working on this chapter like crazy cause I wanted to get it up as soon as possible. I feel like an ass for holding you guys up cause I've been lazy. Lol. Anyways, this chapter is with our glee group. More stuff will go down here so be prepared! I won't say what'll happen but expect anything. So if someone shows up, or someone goes missing or whatever, please don't beat my ass up. Lol. Ya'll know I'm hella random if ya'll read my other fics. :) Oh, I also decided to make Marley another big character. I'm rewatching season four and I forgot how much I love Marley. Lol. So I'm gonna have her come out alot. Lol. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>City Kids<strong>

They had been driving nonstop ever since Tallahassee helped the girls and they were finally in Kansas. "So any place specific you ladies agreed on meeting your friends?" Tallahassee asked. Quinn glanced back to her two best friends who nodded and looked at the older man then. "Yeah, we told them to meet us at a park..." She said, telling him where the park was. Dani groaned as she finally woke up, making Quinn turn back around while Santana leaned over to see Dani's face. Her cheek was pretty bruised up and she had a cut on her forehead. "Fuck... why does my head hurt so much?" Dani groaned out. Quinn chuckled at her best friend's girlfriend and turned back to look ahead. "Good morning to you too sunshine." She said sarcastically. Santana rolled her eyes at the blonde and looked down at her blue haired girlfriend.

"You were beat up pretty badly, remember?" Santana said sadly. Dani stayed quiet as the memories rushed to her mind again and she nodded with a sigh. Dani rested her head against Santana's shoulder when they came to a stop. "So where are we? How far are we? Have you guys heard from Kurt or Rachel?" She asked. Santana sighed and leaned her head carefully on Dani's. Quinn was the one who answered Dani's questions.

"Well the good news is that we're close. The bad news is that we still haven't heard from Berry or Hummel." The blonde answered solemnly. Dani only hummed in response as she let the news sink in. She caught the way Quinn's voice fell at the mention of Rachel. "They'll be fine Quinn." Dani mumbled out. Quinn turned to look at Dani and nodded with a sad smile. "I'm gonna go check that store out. Any of you kids need something?" Tallahassee asked awkwardly.

Santana glanced at Dani to see her girlfriend had dozed off again and then turned to Brittany, who had fallen asleep. "Some water would be fine." Santana said. She wanted to go get some food but she didn't want to leave Dani either. Tallahassee nodded and then looked at Quinn. Quinn was looking at the store with a strong gaze but still hadn't said anything. "I want to go with you." She suddenly said. Tallahassee looked her up and down in surprise.

"You sure you don't want me to just get you something? There could be zombies in there and it won't be my fault if you get hurt." He said. Quinn finally looked at the man. "I want to go." She said again. Tallahassee stared her down for a minute but when she didn't step down or look away, he laughed. "Okay. You got guts; I'll tell ya that little missy." He said with a chuckle. Quinn only rolled her eyes as she got out of the car with him. "You ever shoot a gun before?" He asked her. She shook her head and he sighed. He walked to the back of his car and opened it to reveal a couple of guns, metal bats, and a few sharp gardening tools. "Here, we'll start you off with a bat." He said, handing her the bat.

She took it and held it with her two hands. It was a bit heavy but she could manage. She saw him grab a one handed double barrel along with a bat and surprisingly, a banjo. "Shall we?" He asked playfully. Quinn took a deep breath and nodded. They walked towards the store and stopped in front of the store. "Why are we stopping?" She asked. He stayed quiet as he only motioned for her to stay behind him and entered the store. She did as was told and rose an eyebrow when he lifted the banjo and started playing. "What the hell are you doing?" She shouted in a whisper. He ignored her and continued playing until he heard a groan.

Quinn began to feel herself panic but seeing Tallahassee stay calm, helped her a bit when she saw a zombie come out from one of the aisles and come towards them. "Well we got one customer right now." She heard him say. He then turned to her with a bored expression and pointed at another zombie behind the first one. "Observe." He said lazily as he walked up to the first one and swung the banjo at it with such force, that it bumped into the one behind it and fell.

"You want to hit their heads. That's the only way you'll kill them." He said, hitting the first zombie in the head again with the banjo. He then tossed it aside and reached for the bat. He let the second zombie get up and take a few steps before he swung the bat on that one two and smashed its head in a couple of times. Quinn felt as if she wanted to throw up at the sight and turned around to calm herself for a second. "You'll get used to it." He told her with a laugh. She turned back around when she was sure she wouldn't throw up and walked over to him.

"You never want to go inside some place until you know if and how many zombies there are." He instructed. Quinn nodded and turned around when she heard a groan from behind. She saw a rather large zombie walk from one of the cash registers to them. "I think you can take this one." Tallahassee said with a small smirk forming on his lips. Quinn looked at him wide eyed as he sat a counter nearby and only watched her in amusement. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She asked in disbelief as she turned back to see the zombie much closer.

She got her bat ready when she heard Tallahassee laugh. "Well who knows if I'll always be around with you girls. You'll need to learn eventually. Now remember to swing at their head." He said chuckling. _Fucking ass._ Quinn thought to herself before taking a deep breath and raising the bat over her and swinging it down on the zombie's head. She let out a small shriek when it fell and she jumped back. "Now hit it again!" Tallahassee said. _Don't need to tell me twice. _She thought as she swung the bat on the zombie's head a couple of times until there really wasn't much of a head left. Quinn then threw the bat and hurled over as she threw up.

She looked up when she heard clapping and glared at Tallahassee. "Well shit… you really know how to make sure someone's dead." He said teasingly. Quinn wiped at her mouth and stood back up. "Oh fuck off…" She muttered out, heading towards the waters and grabbing a case. Tallahassee only laughed and took the case from her. "Anything else you ladies need?" He asked. She ignored him and grabbed a couple bags of donuts and chips while Tallahassee grabbed a box full of Twinkies. Quinn quirked an eyebrow at the box and looked at him with a small smile. He looked at her dumbly and then at the Twinkies. "What? I like Twinkies." He stated.

Quinn only chuckled and nodded. "Okay…" She said, earning a grunt from the man. They walked out of the store and back to their car. They pulled out a couple of bottled waters before putting the rest of the case in the back. Quinn handed a bottle to Santana and to a now awake Brittany. "Oh fuck, why do you have blood on your shirt Quinn?!" Santana asked with worry. Quinn only chuckled and went to sit on the passenger seat again.

"Because she is learning the way of this business with killing of zombies." Tallahassee answered her with a smirk as he opened the box of Twinkies and munched on one right away. Quinn reached in the box to grab one but recoiled her hand when it received a slap. "What is your problem?!" Quinn exclaimed, rubbing her hand from the pain. Tallahassee looked at her with stern eyes. "Never, touch my Twinkies. If you wanted some, you should've gotten some." He said, starting the car again and driving off. Quinn only pouted as she rubbed her hand. Santana busted in a fit of laughter at the sight in front of her. "Oh my god! He's just like you when it comes to bacon, tubers! It's like you guys were family or something." Santana laughed.

Quinn only rolled her eyes at her Latina friend and glared at Tallahassee. "How was I supposed to know…?" She muttered. The rest of the drive went quiet, with a few chuckles from Tallahassee as he ran a few zombies over and reversed over their heads. "Must you be so brutal?!" Quinn snapped. Tallahassee only grunted and suddenly stopped the car, waking the girls from the back. "Now what? Did you eat all your Twinkies?!" She asked rhetorically.

Tallahassee ignored her and only pointed out the window with the butt of his gun. "You know them?" He asked. The four girls looked out of window and couldn't believe what they saw. "That's them!" Santana exclaimed, wanting to get out of the car when Dani groaned in pain as she held her back. "Dani, my parents are in that bus!" She yelled out. The bus was surrounded by a large group of zombies. From what they could see, they could see Jake, Judy, Kitty, Maribel, and Marley on top of the bus.

"You can't just barge over there with that many zombies Santana!" Dani exclaimed. Brittany nodded her agreement as she helped hold Santana back. "You ready?" Quinn heard Tallahassee ask. She looked at him to see him looking at her. She glanced back to her friends who were looking at them with wide eyes. "Yeah…" She said.

Dani then tried to pull her gun out but was stopped by Santana this time. "What do you think you're doing?" Santana asked her. The shorter girl looked at her girlfriend and motioned to the bus. "I'm gonna help them get your parents." She said. Santana snorted and rolled her eyes at Dani. "You're still hurt though Dani!" Brittany said.

"She's right babe… Quinn, you can't go either." Santana said. Tallahassee sighed while Quinn took a deep breath. "She can handle it." The man said. Quinn nodded and looked at her friends. "I'll be fine." She said before stepping out of the car. Tallahassee and her quickly rushed to the back of the car and pulled out a few weapons. The man handed Quinn a handgun, which she hesitantly took, and then grabbed another bat since she never picked up the one she tossed at the store. She noticed Tallahassee only grab a crowbar and his double barrow gun. "A gun is simple. Make sure the safety is off, aim, and shoot. Take a deep breath before shooting and slowly let it go. Remember, aim for the head." He said calmly, showing her how to use the gun. Quinn felt like she couldn't breathe from the nerves but gave him a nod.

He closed the door and like in the store, motioned for her to stay behind him. Without warning, Tallahassee started wacking at the zombies farthest in the back, gaining some attention from the swarm of zombies from the bus. "Quinnie!" She heard her mother yell from up on the bus. Quinn looked up and then back to where Santana and the other two were before she heard Tallahassee. "A little help would be nice, you know!" She sighed and looked at a zombie who had finally spotted her. "Right… their heads… got it." She mumbled to herself as she swung the bat on it.

Tallahassee glanced back and chuckled when he saw Quinn swinging at another zombie. After killing a couple of zombies, he got bored and threw the crowbar away. "Make sure your friends are alright. I'll be back!" Tallahassee yelled, pulling out his gun and shooting a zombie. The loud noise made the other zombies turn away from the bus and follow after the man who was now yelling at them as he ran and shot them one by one. Quinn only had to kill off a few more before Mr. Shuester finally opened the door to the bus. She suddenly felt the urge to throw up again and gagged but was surprised that she didn't throw up. Mr. Shue then quickly pulled her in and hugged the blonde. "Way to be a head bitch, Q." She heard Coach Sue say from behind Mr. Shue. She let out a breathy laugh as she caught her breath. She heard a few steps from up and people grunting as they jumped down from the bus. "That was pretty fucking awesome!" Jake exclaimed as he got back in the bus. Quinn shook her head and stepped out of the bus with everyone.

She grunted when she was suddenly pulled in for a hug and relaxed when she recognized it to be her mother. "Oh, my dear Quinnie! I was so worried for you! You're friend Kitty here told me you were coming with Santana and Brittany. Are you okay?" Judy asked her. Quinn smiled and pulled away from her mother. "Yeah, I'm fine. They're fine too." She said, pointing the black Cadillac. Santana and Brittany then stepped out of the car and ran to their friends while the Latina ran to her parents.

She let a tearful laugh as her father kissed her head and her mother was looking her over for any injuries. "Mami, I'm fine. Relax." She said. She then turned to Marley and pulled the young brunette into a hug. "Thanks for taking them with you Marls…" She whispered. Marley smiled and hugged Santana back. "Don't mention it." She responded back.

"Where are Rachel and Kurt? Marley told us they were with you too." Mr. Shue said. Quinn deflated and Santana sighed. "They're not here?" Brittany asked with a pout. Coach Sue frowned and shook her head. Santana glanced at Quinn and noticed her sudden change of mood. She walked over to her and rubbed her arm in comfort. The blonde smiled at her friend but said nothing. "San?" Everyone turned to the small voice they heard coming out from the Cadillac.

Remembering it was Dani, she quickly rushed to her girlfriend as she came out of the car. "Who's that?" Unique asked. Dani leaned a bit on Santana, her side still a bit sore from early that day, or the day before. She wasn't sure if it was still the same day. Santana looked at her parents and everyone who was staring at the girl. "Well I was hoping things didn't go to shit when we were going to go to Lima, because I was planning on introducing her in so much better standards, but this is my girlfriend, Dani." Santana explained.

Santana's parents were the first to step up to the short girl. They had smiles on their faces but once they saw the bruises on Dani's face, Maribel gasped. "Por dios, mija! What happened to you?" She asked, looking between the two girls with worry. Carlos frowned and reached for Dani's face but stopped when the girl flinched. "It's okay Dani. I'm a doctor. I just want to check how bad it is." He said calmly. Dani looked up at Santana who gave her a reassuring smile and nodded.

"Alright…" She mumbled out. While Carlos began to check Dani, Quinn looked around to the group. "Marley, where's your mom?" Quinn asked. Everyone looked at Marley with sad eyes while she looked down. "She didn't make it... her and Unique..." Marley stopped as her voice cracked. Quinn glanced back at Santana, who only had a sad look on her face, and then to the others who were sporting saddened looks. She sighed and walked over to her. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, kissing the young brunette's head. Marley only sniffled as she hugged Quinn back.

"Glad to see your friends are okay." Tallahassee suddenly say as he walked back to them. A few of them jumped at the man's voice while Quinn and Santana only gave him wary smiles. "Well, some of them..." Quinn mumbled. Tallahassee only grunted as he tipped his hat. "Well, glad I could be of services-"

"Ezra?" Judy suddenly asked as she stepped in front of Quinn and looked at Tallahassee. Tallahassee furrowed his eyebrows and looked and stopped when he saw Judy. The two stared at each other for a while until Quinn spoke up. "Do you know him mom?" She asked a bit confused. "Well holy shit..." Tallahassee mumbled, a small smile breaking. Judy's soft and surprised look turned into a scowl as she walked over to the man and pulled him for a hug. "I feel like we're missing something. I don't know. I could be wrong." Santana mumbled, earning a few chuckles from the others. "Mom?" Quinn tried again. Judy then pulled away and slapped Tallahassee upside his head.

"Dammit woman! What the hell was that for?!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his head. Judy only ignored him and rolled his eyes at him as she turned to look at Quinn and the others. "Quinnie, sweetie, this is my younger brother, Ezra. He's the man your father never let come see you." Judy revealed. Quinn and Tallahassee looked at each other in shock while the others looked between the two and Judy's mother.

"Well fucking shit... I met my niece and saved her ass without knowing." Tallahassee mumbled. Quinn rolled her eyes at him and looked at her mother, who slapped him again. "Language, Ezra." She scolded. Santana broke into a fit of laughter as she stood next to Quinn. "I think I'll stick to calling you Tallahassee. Ezra kills your bad ass look." She teased. Tallahassee only shook his head.

"Okay, you guys, enough of this family gathering or whatever it is, but we need to get out of here." Jake spoke up. "The younger Puckerman is right. We need to get off the road for now." Coach Sue said. Quinn and Santana shared a looked before turning back to Tallahassee. He sighed and shook his head. "Looks like I'll be staying with you people for a while then... Alright, lets find a safe place to spend the night." He said. Everyone agreed as they got back into the bus, including Brittany, while Dani, Quinn, Santana, and Tallahassee went back to his car.

* * *

><p>Not the best place to stop but I really had to stop it cause then I'd keep going and going. Lol. So I don't have much time cause I gotta go in a bit but I'm just gonna say really quick, I am a bit bummed that no reviews have been put lately. Eh... I'll keep working on this story though for those of you who do want me to keep going, if there are any of you who do. Leave me a review or pm me if you guys want.<p> 


End file.
